Will you be my Alpha?
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Ichigo just turned 20 and it's the first spring after. Time for his first heat. But because he understands nothing of it, he goes to Grimmjow for help and his whole life changes. He gets preggers, and the soutaichou is after him for it. Wanting not only the child, but his lover both death Warning: MxM,Mpreg.
1. Alpha or Beta

AN: I kinda based the whole Alpha- Beta Idea on Vaerin7's fanfics. Really. Read them. They are awesome I did change a few things etc, but well yeah.:)

Ichigo shot up in bed. He couldn't believe the dream he just had. And to top it all off, it hadn't been the first in this genre the last week.

"another dream about Grimmjow... You gotta be kidding me..."

Ichigo was 20 now, and he knows Grimmjow is alive, he's first seen him again last year, when Grimmjow came to live in the human world. He'd seen him shopping for food in town. That was also the day he learned that Urahara had made a gigai allowing Arrancar to convert their hunger for hollows to an hunger for plain normal food. Grimmjow had become nearly human actually; thought he could still call forth his weapon and go into arrancar form just by shedding the Gigai. Just like he himself did.

So they started hanging out a little bit, until Grimmjow suddenly was too busy for a month, and Ichigo kept pestering him to know why.

That's when he learned that some hollow threats remained. For example 'heat' as he had called it. He'd explained the very basics. That Visored had it too, and that thew didn't know when Ichigo would get it, because he was also part human. He hadn't told him more. He had pushed Ichigo outside and told him to not visit for a month, until the heat was over.

'well...' Ichigo thought annoyed. 'apparantly the first spring after your twentiest birthday was the perfect time to experience the first heat.

He'd already survived 1 of the 4 weeks of hell by staying inside. He didn't want to jump random people because their scent would arouse him, or be jumped by random people. Or at least that's what Grimm had told him what would happen to the Alpha. Beta's would be the ones having a distinct smell on them, telling Alpha's that they were in heat, making Alpha's all around want to mount them. Not that most Beta's didn't chase Alpha's around wanted to be mounted….

He hadn't told him any more than that. Apparently Ichigo wasn't to know until he was in his first heat, then they would be told more about their life as an Alpha or a Beta, besides the already known facts.

Ichigo growled.

He knew too little to know which he was. But damn it all if he would turn out to be a Beta, he was seriously never coming outside again.

And he hated to admit it, but he was still a virgin. Time as a substitute shinigami just took too much of his time. That and college.

Speaking about college. He already missed a lot of classes, and now he was gonna have to miss more. Thank the gods that his father was a doctor and that they thought of a way to get him to stay home sometimes. He'd also enrolled as a half-time student instead of a fulltime.

But after a week of staying inside, he decided to go and ask Grimmjow what he was supposed to do now, and if he could tell what exactly he was now. Alpha or Beta.

Half an hour later he stood panting, knocking at Grimmjow's door. "GRIMM! OPEN UP! LET ME IN!" he cursed under his breath. He'd been chased all over town, making it very probable that his worst fear was about to come true.

Namely. Being a beta. A virgin Beta on top of that.

He growled, and looked up when the door opened, revealing Grimmjow in his boxers only.

"whaddaya want Berry?" he asked sleepily, senses not working fully yet. What the hell had gotten in Ichi's head to come by this early. In the middle of the heat period as well.

"What am I… Goddamnit Grimm. I need to know. This is driving me NUTS!"

Grimmjow stepped aside and let Ichigo in. "Sit down while I make me some coffee. I'm still half asleep."

Ichigo did as he was told and sat back into the big sofa, leaning back and relaxing softly until Grimmjow walked in.

"Why do you want to know anyway. You know I can't tell you until your first heat." He gazed at Ichigo, slowly the coffee was starting to work, and his brain started prosessing things better.

First of all. Ichigo looked absolutely flustered, trying to find the words to answer. And also.

He gasped.

"OMG!" He pointed at Ichigo. "You're in heat right now aren't you! I can smell it! You shouldn't be walking on the streets Ichigo!"

"That's what I'm here for DUMBASS! I don't even know what I am, even less what the fuck I am supposed to do. Are there ways to prevent it?"

Grimmjow stared at him and then grinned.

"It ain't that hard to figure out WHAT you are Ichigo. I bet you already know, but you're just hoping for me to say you're not. Well too bad… You are"

A suffered sigh escaped Ichigo's lips. "fuck my life! Why did I have to become a fucking Beta?" he let his head fall on his hands.

"they're also other things you should probably know. As you already probably noticed, humans and shinigami are also affected by it, thought less than hollows, arrancar and Visored. You should definitely stay away from hollows, they go on pure instinct. Arrancar, Visored can be able to just ignore it for most of the time, but when they wait to long, instincts take over. Humans and Shinigami don't really notice anything but the effects. They'll find you more attractive and try to hit on you, have sex with you, etc."

A groan escaped Ichigo's lips again.

"also. Shinigami and human won't mark you permanently. They don't know how, and they can't. Visored, arrancar and hollows on the other had, they will try to mark you permanently"

"mark…? What?"

"yes. Mark. Temporary marks are attained by having sex… That's just the smell lingerin' on you. They will last fom between 3 days till a week, depending on how long and hard the sex." He saw all the blood rush to Ichigo's head making him snigger silently. The poor virgin brain.

"permanent marks are made by biting the Beta in the neck during orgasm. They can only be placed when both person's have strong positive feelings for each other, but that doesn't have to be love so try to avoid that unless you really want to spend the rest of your life together with that person. They can be undone, but the process is painful as hell, and it takes a very high toll of the body and the mind."

Ichigo nodded, meanwhile his face was as pale as a ghosts.

"there's one more thing you should know…" Grimmjow added silently. "Beta's can get pregnant. Thought, with temporary marks it may take a quite a few tries, with a permanent mark it can happen every time. And it doesn't matter you're male. You're body would adjust. You'd form a reiatsu-chamber, working as a womb."

By now there was no color left in Ichigo's face, and he felt like he was ready to puke.

"please tell me that there is at least a way to avoid THAT." He seriously felt sick. Getting pregnant? How the fuck would he explain that to the people around him. Sorry guys, can't come to school, I have morning sickness because I'm fucking pregnant. Another groan. He could already imagine their reactions, laughter and disbelief, until he'd start showing, than they'd probably be shocked and disgusted.

"Of course there is you idiot. Gimme a minute."

Ichigo watched Grimmjow walking into a room, coming back a few minutes later with an amulet in his hands.

"here. Take this. I bought a few in case I'd come across a Beta. I don't want to father any children, and to be honest, most of the time I stay inside during heat, Beta's can become pretty scary in their pursue for an Alpha. And to make it worse, Beta's are more powerful than Alpha's. They have to be or their bodies would break down during pregnancy. "

Ichigo took it and looked at it. "you're gonna have to get it reactivated after every use. Come to me for that, or Urahara, or Shinji. But don't forget to reactivate it…. Put it around your neck, and don't take it off for the rest of the month. Also, try to keep in your reiatsu, the way it's flowing right now, even I find it hard NOT to jump you as it makes your sent stronger."

Ichigo nodded and put the necklace on. It had the form of a dagger. Okay. That at least would make it less embarrassing to wear in front of people.

"and also.. Take this."

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow was blushing slightly as he gave Ichigo the scarf. "It has my scent on it, and it'll keep other Alpha's away for a few hours."

"I thought only the scent of sex kept them….. oh…. Okay.. forget it.. I don't want to know."

His own face was now bright red again. "and.. uhmm.. thanks.. I think."

Grimmjow walked Ichigo to his door and said goodbye before leaning against his door, sighing deeply.

"holy shit.. that was close."


	2. The proposition

While Ichigo was walking home, scarf wrapped around his neck and reiatsu controlled as much as possible, he couldn't help but remember what Grimmjow had said. About 'even he had a hard time trying not to jump him'

He blushed brightly and remembered the very vivid dream he'd had about that certain blue haired male.

He started walking faster. He could almost feel al the lusty stares, and it was making him very uncomfortable, not to say a little scared even.

So when he finally got home he rushed towards his room and thanked the gods that his father wasn't home to pester him about his bright red, flushed face.

He hadn't even told his father yet that he would someday go in heat like hollows do. Now how was he supposed to tell him that he already was, and that he'd have to miss out on college for a month.

He groaned for the uncountableth time that day when he could hear his father open the front door and come up the stairs. A few seconds later his door flew open to reveal his overly exited father.

"I-CHI-GOOOOO!"

Said boy quickly jumped aside, making his father slam foot first into the wall, while glaring at him.

"Dad."

Isshin looked at his son, confusion written clearly on his face. His son NEVER reacted this calm and serious. He NEVER did.

"what's wrong?" he asked, his own voice now completely serious as well.

The orange haired boy sat down on his bed and sighed deeply. He knew that once his father got serious; there would be no way avoiding the question. So he decided to come right out and say it like it was no big deal.

"well apparently. I am in heat." He said, looking away.

"heat….? You mean like … hollows?"

"and arrancar, and visored. Yes. Apparently being mostly human didn't make it so that I would not have to suffer through it." Another suffered sigh escaped his lips. He didn't dare to look at his father, even when said man sat down next to him.

"and how long will you 'suffer through it'"

"one month, every spring from this year on until one day when I'll be to old."

"you going to college?"

Now Ichigo finally turned his face towards his father, fear clearly written in his eyes. Of course he knew his father knew nothing about heat…. But seriously.. was the man insane? Going outside when the whole world threatened to jump your virgin ass ain't an option.

"I'll take that as a no then." It stayed silent for a moment. "care to tell me why exactly. And tell me more about what's going on so I can at least try to help."

Ichigo nodded and started explaining it to his father, step by step, telling him everything, really everything, from the theory of it, to being able to get preggers, to still being a virgin and to the dreams he was experiencing. The latter of course without telling him about who exactly they were.

XXXXXXX

A few nights later, after having his nightly wet dream, Ichigo was laying on his bed, pondering about what the fuck he should do about those dreams, and most of all, the object of desire in those dreams. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even hear the knocks on his window.

'arch. The fuck should I do!' he groaned. Deciding what to do was getting harder and harder every time he thought about it. 'should I tell him about the dreams… ARCH… But what if I'm only having them because right now he is the only alpha I know!' another groan escaped his lips. He didn't even remember if he'd ever thought of Grimmjow that way BEFORE he was in heat

Suddenly he felt cold wind blow over his face, making him sit up as fast as he could before staring at a waving Grimmjow.

"Grimm… what?"

He quickly hid himself under his covers, suddenly very conscious about how they were alpha and beta in heat, in the same room, with grimmjow only a few inches away from him. His face turned bright red and he hid it in his hands, groaning once again, for the uncountable time that day.

"relax dude…. I ain't gonna jump ya. Just wanted to check up on you, on how you've been coping with all this."

Ichigo relaxed a little and let go of the sheets. "Good… I think… Thought I'm quite jumpy and I don't really trust it to be outside. Sometimes I'm even nervous about opening my window… Speaking about my window… please close it will you? It's getting cold in here."

Grimmjow did as he was asked and sat down on Ichi's desk chair.

"dude.. seriously… being a Beta ain't that bad."

Ichigo glared at him. "and you know this HOW exactly, if I remember correctly you're an alpha…"

The bluehaired male pulled up his shoulders. "Okay… So I don't know first handed how it is, but I've met enough beta to know, as they tell me quite often about how great being a beta is." He touched Ichigo's shoulder to calm him down, but seeing Ichigo shiver suddenly he quickly pulled his hand away scolding himself for scaring the younger one like that.

But what Grimmjow didn't know was that Ichigo didn't shiver out of fear but one that came as memories of his dream flooded his mind and made all the blood go to his loins, making the teenager rockhard.

"I'm sorry Ichi. I didn't mean to scare ya." He said softly. "kinda too used to touching you…. Uhm… not sexually touching you… ARCH you know what I mean."

Ichigo now looked up at the alpha, his face even more red than it was before. "It's nothing, you didn't scare me, just surprised me that's all."  
>He noticed how the ex-arrancar was looking at him with this disbelieving look in his eyes.<br>"no really. I'm telling you the truth… You didn't scare me….. It's just…" he turned even redder now, Renji's hare would be put to a shame next to his face.

"I guess it's some kind of Beta-instinct, a beta-reaction.."

Now Grimmjow was looking at him with this questioning look in his eyes so Ichigo pointed towards his own groin where a bulge was quite visible.

Ichigo looked away, gaining even more color, being the virgin that he is. But he was not the only one gaining himself some color now. Grimmjow was well on the was as well. He kinda liked having that effect on Ichigo, even thought is was only a reaction to his needs not being taken care of.

A few moments of awkward silence filled the room, neither of them moving until Grimmjow finally gathered the courage to ask Ichigo if he maybe wanted some help with that, being that it would also make the orange haired to be able to go outside for a bit. If he wouldn't want it, Grimmjow could just leave and let Ichigo take care of It himself.

"so… y'know…. I could help ya with that….."

The shinigami looked at Grimmjow, eyes wide in shock with a little fear, color slowly draining from his face.

But Grimmjow also noticed the slight twinge of lust and something else he could not describe in those eyes.

"relax. If you don't want to I won't y'know. I know you're still a virgin so I won't even try to go that far, I just thougth that you could catch 2 birds with one stone here. First of all; your need gets taken care of, which also reduces that fruity beta smell you're carrying around, and second of all, If I 'release' somewhere on you… stomach, leg, back, whatever, or somewhere very close next to you, my scent would stick around you for some time… You'd be able to go outside for a bit. I know you haven't probably been outside your room much since you came by my place."

The longer Grimmjow went on talking, the more color Ichigo's face gained, once again going bright red. But after some pondering he finally came to a conclusion. Rationally Grimmjow was completely right about everything he said, which kinda pissed Ichigo off a little bit, but he also kinda liked to know that Grimmjow really payed attention to how he was coping with all this…. And it was not like he was gonna be staying a virgin for long in this situation as well, so… why not? Maybe he could find out what he'd been feeling alongside of everything as well.

And to Grimmjow's complete surprise Ichigo nodded slightly. "Okay…. I'll do it."


	3. More

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to update my 3 ongoing stories :C school is just so friggin busy, and even thought i write everything on paper first, at night, and chapter 3 of this story has been long since ready….. I have even started on chapter 4 already… I just cannot seem to find myself some time to type and upload it.  
>Thank the pink arrancar 3 should be on it's way too, and Kill me before I die will take a while before the next chapter will be up. I'm very sorry for that.<strong>

**Also. I'm kinda searching for a beta-reader **

**#**

_The longer Grimmjow went on talking, the more color Ichigo's face gained, once again going bright red. But after some pondering he finally came to a conclusion. Rationally Grimmjow was completely right about everything he said, which kinda pissed Ichigo off a little bit, but he also kinda liked to know that Grimmjow really payed attention to how he was coping with all this…. And it was not like he was gonna be staying a virgin for long in this situation as well, so… why not? Maybe he could find out what he'd been feeling alongside of everything as well._

_And to Grimmjow's complete surprise Ichigo nodded slightly. "Okay…. I'll do it_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Grimmjow blinked, surprise clearly written all over his face.

"What? You don't want to after all?"  
>It was Ichigo asking the question, and if Grimmjow didn't know any better he would have sworn he heard some disappointment in the orange-haired boy's voice.<p>

"Oh no…. I do want to… I just never expected you to say yes. Are you really sure about starting something like this? You do understand what we'd be doing right? A lot of firsts for you will be with me. I'd understand if you didn't want that."

A slight smile appeared on Ichigo's lips. "I'd prefer it being you, whom I know and trust, over some stranger hollow anytime you know…"

Ichigo blushed even brighter now. He had tried to sound confident about that, but he somehow failed completely, making his voice come out abnormally high pitched. It actually made him sound more nervous that he thought he was feeling.

A smile appeared on Grimmjow's face. "I'll take it step by step… alright? Slow and Gentle…. I won't rush you."

The orange-haired teenager was now seriously starting to wonder how red his face could become. Blushing seemed to be all he was doing since Grimmjow appeared .

"uhm… Thank you.." he whispered softly, making Grimmjow smile and lean forward, connecting his lips with Ichigo's softly, waiting for the other to respond to the kiss, before slowly pushing the other on his back, straddling his hips and grounding their members together. Grimm's already rockhard, and Ichi's getting there.

"Today I ain't gonna be removing any of your clothes.. I won't touch you directly yet… kay?"

Ichigo nodded and the arrancar connected their lips once again. He could tell Ichigo was at least a little nervous about all of this, but he wouldn't give the boy time to think about it too much.

"B-but… How about you?" Grimm looked at him. He obviously hadn't expected that question from the redhead at all. "Don't you … like… have to come for this to work?"

The arrancar nodded. "yeah… But I'll take care of myself after you and I'll be sitting behind you if you don't want to see."

Once again Ichigo gained more color. "I don't mind… I think." Somehow he was feeling like he should be hell of a lot more embarrassed by all of this.

Grimmjow smiled and suddenly ground their hips together, making Ichigo moan slightly before pushing their lips together again, this time stroking Ichigo's bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance, which he was granted.

Ichigo moaned. This kiss was seriously turning him on. Nobody had ever kissed him like that, ever, and oh god….  
>Another moan escaped his lips. He wanted more. He wanted to feel more of this feeling.<br>"Grimm…. Hmm… Please… More…I need more."

The alpha grinned. "Sorry Ichi… But I'm a man of my word. No direct touching today."

"I don't care… Grimm….oh god… Please… I need more." He was feeling so hot. Quickly he moved to take of his own shirt, throwing it into some corner before turning them around so he was on top now.  
>He started opening his own pants when Grimmjow suddenly stopped him and took over, pushing the orange haired boy's pants down.<p>

"Okay you horny boy… We'll go a little further than planned. But I'm not going to go all way with you, just hands, and don't you dare hold this against me later, you begged me for it. Also. I don't care how much you'll be beggin from now on.. Hands… nothing more!"

Ichigo nodded eagerly and moaned as Grimmjow turned them around again before removing Ichigo's pants completely together with his underwear, throwing them in some unknown corner.  
>He grabbed Ichigo's member and stroked it softly, letting his thumb slide over the slit, making the teenager moan and bite his lip.<p>

"oh god… Grimmjow…"

He was seriously trying to keep himself from moaning out loud, but failing completely. His hands slid down Grimmjows's chest towards his pants, opening them and putting his hands in them before grabbing the bleuhaired male's member, mimicking whatever Grimm was doing to his own member.

"Ichi." The arrancer grit his teeth, doing his best to bite back his moans. "You don't have to… AH!"

The substitute shinigami grinned and started stroking his ex-enemy faster. "But I want to." He said innocently, looking into Grimmjow's eyes, reading the obvious lust in them. "and you seem to like it."

The alpha grinned. "Why do I have this feeling that you are one hell of a tease?"

Another grin. "probably because I am?"

Grimmjow rolled his eyes, following Ichigo's example now and stroking the teen faster until said boy was a moaning mess underneath him and could no longer keep on stroking the arrancar. So while Grimmjow was bringing the other closer to the edge, he grabbed his own member with his free hand, stroking himself as well while kissing Ichigo senseless again.

And that was all it took for Ichigo. The teen came as hard as he had never before, moaning the older's name out loud just before said man followed him over the edge. "Oh god…. Ichi…. The noises you make." He grunted out, and released his seeds on his own hands, some slipping through and landing on his strawberriesv stomach.

Wait a second…. Hold on…. "his" strawberry? Ichigo was not "his"… Of course… yeah They had done this, but there was nothing going on between them except for Grimmjow temporarily marking Ichigo so said teenager could lead maybe a small part of his life normally. Even if Grimmjow wanted so bad for there to be more between them, he shouldn't get too greedy. At this moment, there was nothing more than fulfilling their needs to it.

He collapsed on top of Ichigo, panting and sweating like he had just run a marathon before slowly laying down next to the, now unconscious, orangehead. He snickered. "So even a handjob is too much for your virgin body to handle huh?"

He bend towards the substitute shinigami, kissing hims softly. "Do you even know that the reason I came to live here was to be close to you?"  
>A sad smile formed on his lips as he received on answer. "maybe it's better that you don't know…. I bet you'd seriously freak out, knowing what I feel for you, especially while doing this."<p>

Once again he kissed the teen and decided he should probably leave before somebody entered the room to check up on the younger one, so he gathered his clothes and jumped outside, flash stepping back home.

But in his hurry to leave, he did not see the slight smile forming on Ichigo's lips. Sure… Ichigo was still confused about the roots of his own feelings, but knowing that Grimmjow had the same feelings for him made it so that he'd have one thing less to worry about.  
>If in the end it turned out his feelings were not because of the heat, but because of his own heart, he wouldn't have to worry about being rejected. And that…. That was just extremely relieving.<p> 


	4. Surveillance

Meanwhile the third week of his heat had started, and Ichigo had decided he should probably show up at school today… So here he was, staring at the blackboard and having no idea what the professor was talking about. Thank God Grimmjow had been able to come by yesterday and had marked him.

They had done a few tests and with the first time they got together they had learned that a handjob kept him safe for about 20 hours, then the mark would not be strong enough to keep others at bay.  
>Then a few days later, Friday, Grimmjow had come by again because Ichigo wanted to go outside with some of his friends, well…. That was the reason he had told Grimmjow anyway…. He actually just wanted to see the blue haired male, and then they had found out that a blowjob gave them about 36 hours of freedom, because when Grimmjow marked Ichigo, it also happened the other way around, and Grimmjow had kind of forgotten to mention that.<p>

Which gave him till the end of today because Grimmjow had come by once again yesterday at noon. And after that he'd have no way of going outside because Grimmjow just couldn't push his work to the side this week. As a freelance designer he had to have video conferences with his clients this week to specify the details of his work, and they had been planned way in advance. No way of escaping them.

Ichigo sighed deeply. This morning had been hell when his teacher had suddenly asked him what kind of disease HOLLOW was and it had taken him quite the time to remember what his father had told him about this fictional disease.

"It's a disease that drains my body of it's energy for about one month each time spring begins. We don't know why thought…. But my father discovered the disease and we actually found some other people who had the same symptoms. Dad decided to call HOLLOW because it makes me look like a was a hollow shell."

Even when he was giving his teachers so many details, he could see that she just wasn't buying it. He sighed. Of course she didn't believe it, it sounded exactly like what it was, a not human thing.

"So… I have one question…. Are there by any chance other students from this school who have the same disease?"

"like?"

"Ulquiorra?"

"Schiffer? Yes… I know him, and he has the same thing thought we have different versions of it. He has the Alpha version, I have the Beta version. Only difference being what exactly drains our body and how we get affected by it."

Finally it seemed like his teacher was believing him, and he smiled.

"one more question thought. If it drains your body for the whole month…. How come you're here today?"

"There are some ways to stop the energy from draining as fast….but only for a few hours depending on how strong the meds you take are…. But they have a lot of side-effects so I'm not gonna be taking them a lot.

She nodded and Ichigo decided it was time to leave. He had some thinking left to do about his feelings for said medicine, and he didn't really want her asking any more questions

XXXX

By night he lay gazing at his ceiling, thinking about what exactly his feelings for Grimmjow were and if they were in any way connected to their relationship as a strong Alpha and a first-time Beta taking care of each other.

He, of course, could easily test the latter by seeing if he felt the same about any other strong alpha that took it's time protecting him and such, but he didn't really want to risk it. Because, what if the feelings were unconnected to that, and he was actually just in love with the blue haired man, then he'd risk his virginity for someone who he had no feelings for. And he just didn't want to risk that.

He could of course ask Grimmjow about it as well, but somehow he had a feeling that when he'd ask, Grimmjow would try to flirt with him and tell him what he'd want to hear, that the feelings are unconnected to the state of his body because of the feelings he had for the teenager.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his window, and his heart fluttered when he thought it may be that Grimmjow found some time to come by.

But if only that were true. The man behind his window was not the blue haired man, but a certain redhead who's body was covered in tattoo's. Renji.

"Dafuq are you doing here?" he asked the lieutenant. "shouldn't you be spending time and trying to get into the pants of your obvious crush the-"

Before he could even finish that sentence Renji had tackled him, shushing him right before said crush, Byakuya, appeared next to them.

"Abarai-fukutaichou…. Please get of Kurosaki… Your position is highly suggestive."

Renji blushed brightly when he now noticed the awkward position as well as the fact that Ichigo didn't react to that position like he normally would. Blushing and stuttering at him to get off. He'd have to tease him about that later.

"Now… Kurosaki….. Soutaichou send us to check up on you because he hasn't heard from you in more than 2 weeks."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. It was like this every time he forgot to call. They'd think he'd go and die, or betray them or something ridiculous like that…. Although… now that he thought about it… he probably shouldn't tell them about what's been going on these last weeks and what he has been doing with Grimmjow….. who they still believed to be an enemy, and did not trust.

"I'm perfectly fine, I was just extremely busy so I forgot to call… You can go now…. And seriously…. Tell them to quit stalking me like this, it's annoying."

He hoped they'd take his answer and leave him the fuck alone, but of course it had to be that Byakuya could apparently see the stress in his eyes quite clearly and decided to ask about it.

"Are you really sure that you are fine? Our computers showed us that you encountered Grimmjow quite often these last weeks, and we know how he loves to fight you."

Now Ichigo blinked. Seriously? They were tracking him now? He was seriously getting pissed at the soutaichou's distrust. Had he not saved them all by capturing Aizen? And by defeating Tsukishima?

"And exactly when did I give Soul Society consent to stalk my every move?"

It stayed silent.

"Yes….I met up with Grimmjow, sure. And he never attacked me. He's trying to get a better life He has a special gigai that surpresses almost everything hollow about him and he only goes out of said gigai to help me kill some hollows that I can't handle on my own. "

Renji snorted. "yeah… easy dinner for him."

Ichigo glared at him. "He doesn't eat them… he no longer needs to thanks to that Gigai… Now I would appreciate some privacy in my life after everything I've done for you people, and not have my every move tracked. Thank you and goodbye."

The captain and the lieutenant stared at him for a few seconds before finally turning to leave.

"Do not forget to check in with Soul Society and we won't have to track your move. I have better things to do than come and check up on a kid like you." Was the last thing he could hear Byakuya say before they finally left.

He sighed deeply and grabbed his phone, dialing Grimmjow's phone number… they were in some serious trouble if Soul society tracked his every move.

"yes?"

"Grimm? Am I interrupting you at work?"

"nowp…. I was just getting ready for bed actually. Wanted to dive in early because work tires me out… Why? Did something happen?"

"kind off…. Byakuya and Renji were just here…. They knew I saw you a few times this week…. They checked our reiatsu…..I think we're gonna have a problem when we want to continue what we were doing…. Because… Don't we also exchange our reiatsu when doing that…. I'm surprised they didn't already notice that…"

He could hear Grimmjow hum in agreement. "It's indeed kinda what the mark is about, exchanging reiatsu. I leave my reiatsu together with some pheromones on your body…. And the other way around… but that shouldn't be detectable to anyone, even hollows only know because of their instincts…. They don't really sense the reiatsu. "

"But then… How are we gonna do this if we cannot meet up?" the teen asked biting his bottom lip. He wanted to see Grimmjow.

It stayed quiet for a bit, then Grimmjow answered.

"How about asking if Ulquiorra or some of your Visored friends if they can help us…. I bet they know something?"

"No thanks… No arrancar or visored please. I don't really know them that well… and I don't want to risk things….. How about Urahara? Didn't you say that he made the amulet I'm wearing?"

"yeah…. You're right….. maybe he and Yoruichi know something that can help us…. Maybe they know something we can use to conceal our reiatsu."

"and maybe they can make something to seal of our houses for surveillance as well, since we'll need space for you to mark me…."

"Ichi. That's Genious! How about we meet at the shop in about an hour?"

"kay… See you there."

He ended the call and sighed. Only about 3 hours left until he'd have to stay at home…. Unless, of course, Urahara could help… .But he wasn't the fastest person around, so Grimmjow would probably have to mark him again.

He grabbed the amulet Grimmjow had given him and stared at it. Yeah…. Urahara could definitely help them. He was sure of it.


	5. Finally

Renji walked into Akon's workspace. He'd been called over almost immediately after arriving back home.

"Akon? What'cha got for me?"

"Abarai?... Come here first…I can only show this to you." When Renji stood next to him the scientist opened a surveillance screen of karakura town.

"Right.. Now I wanted to talk with you about a secret mission that the soutaichou gave us, I'm to fill you in." Renji nodded. "So… I dare to bet it has something to do with Ichigo because I don't see why you would otherwise open a surveillance map of karakura town?"

"Yes… It's about Kurosaki-kun. Right now he's out of the house, and some people installed audio and video surveillance in and just outside his room. But that's not what this is about right now. It seems that Kurosaki is going to Urahara-san right now." Once again the redhead nodded. "Yeah… but he goes there all the time."

"yes… but do you see this blue dot over here…. That is the bluehaired arrancar, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he seems to be going there as well, and the people who installed the surveillance also told us that they could hear Ichigo talking to him on the phone about 45 minutes ago. They're probably going to meet each other….. And now your part of the mission is to stalk ichigo for a little while and report back to me. Then the soutaichou will decide about what to do with the information."

The fukutaichou nodded and sighed. "Sure…. But I hope soutaichou will take everything Ichi did for soul society in regard to this…."

XXXXXXXXX

Ichigo arrived at Urahara's place just before Grimmjow, who called out his name so they could just enter together.

"So…. Ichi… How much time do you have left?"

"about 2 hours….. But Grimm… I know Urahara…. You're probably going to have to mark me again so I can go home tonight."

The bluehaired male nodded. "Sure…. We'll ask him about some space we could use for that." They knocked on the door, and only a few seconds later it was opened by Tessai.

"Oh boys…. You sure are taking things so fast…. Already need it reactivated?"

Ichigo immediately turned bright red at the assumption, making Grimmjow snicker. "W-we're not h-here for that…. And h-how do you even know?" Ichigo stuttered out.

"I told him." The arrancar put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and smiled. "And Tessai… We're here because of a problem concerning Soul Society."

"Ah… yes… sure. Come in."

XXXXXXXXX

About half an hour later they were sitting in front of Urahara who had just listened to their explanations.

"so.. Let me recap this? You need something to be able to hide in, or to conceal your reiatsu, but not surpress it because of the mark. And you will probably have to mark Ichigo before he can leave here if this takes longer than an hour because otherwise he won't be able to get home safe, and you can't bring him because you fear that Soul Society is guarding his house?"

They both nodded. "yes… that's about it."

"Okay then… I'll start working on that. But I can already tell you that this is gonna take way longer than just an hour, so you and Kurosaki could use the guestroom I guess…. You sure that amulet is still working? Didn't use it before?"

Once again Ichigo's face turned b right red. "We never even went that far." He said shyly, making urahara grin. But before the elder shinigami had a chance to say something Grimmjow was dragging the orange head out of the room.

"Grimm?" Ichigo's voice sounded a little panicky.

"yeah… I know… Sorry." The ex-arrancar let go of him. "It's just….. sometimes that perv just really gets on my nerves…."

Now the younger one smiled. "I know right…. He used to call Renji a freeloader everytime he stayed over during one of his missions."

The bluehaired male smiled and opened the door, immediately noticing how Ichigo stiffened.

"Hey… Calm down… We'll be taking this slowly remember…..I'll do no more than the last time unless you really want to…. I promise."

The substitute shinigami nodded and relaxed. He knew that already, but hearing Grimmjow say it again made him sure that Grimmjow wouldn't hurt him. And he was actually really starting to enjoy doing this with the older one very much, even thought today would only be about the fourth time they got together like this. But somehow he felt like he could start handling more from today on. And doing more would result in him having more time as well, which wasn't exactly a downside…. There were no downsides to doing more at all, now that he thought about it.

Grimmjow lead him into the room and softly kissed his beloved strawberry on the forehead before kissing him on the lips. He could feel Ichigo lean into the kiss and smiled. "Feeling better?"

"yes…. And Grimm…. I think I would … I would like to try more today….more than just hand- and blowjobs."

"are you sure?"

The ex-arrancar received a nod. "Okay then." He said smiling and pushed ichigo softly on his back.

Once again he received a nod and his smile grew wider. He decided to give Ichigo a taste of heaven today.

He took Ichigo's shirt of and kissed his way down the boy's torso until he reached a nipple, taking it in his mouth and softly licking it while pinching the other one with his fingers., then he started going further down, passing the belly button and pushing his tongue inside while opening the teen's pants and taking them off together with his underwear.

Ichigo bit his lip slightly They'd gone this far before, and even when just remembering it, it took him a lot not to come right then and there.

Grimmjow smiled and took Ichigo in his mouth, sucking softly while pressing his fingers at Ichigo's lips. The teen immediately understood what Grimmjow was asking and took the fingers in his mouth, making them as wet as possible before taking them out of his mouth. "Do it." He panted at the bluehead, seeing him smile.

"Tell me when you want me to stop… alright?"

"… Now please… Grimm.."

"alright…. Now don't get impatient…. And relax, or this is gonna hurt like a bitch."

Ichigo nodded and waited for Grimm to push in the first finger, which he did only a few seconds later together with taking him back in his mouth, making the strawberry moan silently. "oh… Grimm… More… Please…" the blue haired male smiled and softly pushed in his second finger, feeling Ichigo tense, but relax immediately after.

"Oh. Ichigo you naughty boy… You've done this to yourself before have you?"

He smiled when the shinigami turned even brighter than he was and nodded before moaning that he wanted more when Grimmjow hit his prostate.

"Ichi…. If we keep going like this, I'll be making love to you so soon tonight."

The orangeehead moaned. "Oh God…. I don't think I would mind Grimm….. Ah…. Grimmjow…. Please just add that damned third finger….. I need more."

The ex-arrancar smiled and took Ichigo in his mouth once again, giving the member a hard suck while he entered the third finger , waiting a few seconds until he could feel Ichigo relax again and then started moving his fingers in and out slowly, still giving Ichigo's member soft sucks.

When he started to move his fingers faster he let go of the member and moved up to kiss Ichigo passionately on the lips.

"Hmmm… Grimm… More…. Please…"

"Ichi….. Are you 100% sure? You will not regret it will you? Don't you think we're going a little fast here? This is only our fourth time together like this."

"Yes… Dear g-god… I've never been more sure about anything so please so asking me… These Beta-hormones are killing me and I wouldn't want it with anyone else than with you anyway Grimm…. So Please."

The older one smiled and kissed his strawberry again. "Okay…. But when it gets too much, and you want me to stop, I want you to immediately tell me and push me off as hard as you can… okay?" he said as he pulled his fingers out and removed his own clothes.

He positioned himself at the berry's entrance and slowly started pushing inside slowly until Ichi suddenly grabbed his hips and pushed him completely inside, moaning in both pain and pleasure.

"Ichi? You okay?"

The teen noddd, and after a few seconds he told grimmjow to move. "Grimmjow…. Move…. And don't hold back… please…."

The ex-arrancar smiled. "As you wish my berry." He said smiling and started pounding into the boy, grabbing his hips to pull Ichigo even more onto him, now thrusting into the boy's prostate until he was a whimpering, moaning mess underneath him. He groaned as he started feeling close already. Ichigo was just so tight around him. He moved his right hand towards Ichigo's member, stroking it along with his erratic thrusts into the teen's prostate.

"OhGod…. Grimm… Yes! I'm close… ohGod…. Please don't stop."

The bluehead smiled sweetly and bent towards Ichigo's ear. "come for me, my strawberry." He whispered huskily, and that was all it took for Ichigo to come hard, moaning Grimmjow's name.  
>And soon after the shinigami was followed over the edge by Grimmjow who almost screamed Ichigo's name so loud that he'd definitely lose his voice before collapsing on top of the orange haired teen, panting.<p>

Ichigo lay there, completely spent and exhausted. But right now, he was so sure about his feelings for the other one, after this, he knew he just couldn't experience this with anybody else.

"Grimmjow…. I… I think I love you." He whispered silently, gazing as Grimmjow looked up at him, shock written on his face before the smile took over.

"I love you too Ichigo. I have for the longest time." He kissed him and pulled out, laying down next to his newfound lover. "Now rest… I'll go and talk to Urahara and tell him we'll be staying the night"

The substitute shinigami smiled and nodded before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Ten minutes later Grimmjow joined him, pulling Ichigo close and kissing him goodnight before drifting off to sleep himself.


	6. A date to celebrate

_Ichigo lay there, completely spent and exhausted. But right now, he was so sure about his feelings for the other one, after this, he knew he just couldn't experience this with anybody else._

"_Grimmjow…. I… I think I love you." He whispered silently, gazing as Grimmjow looked up at him, shock written on his face before the smile took over._

"_I love you too Ichigo. I have for the longest time." He kissed him and pulled out, laying down next to his newfound lover. "Now rest… I'll go and talk to Urahara and tell him we'll be staying the night"_

_The substitute shinigami smiled and nodded before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep._

_Ten minutes later Grimmjow joined him, pulling Ichigo close and kissing him goodnight before drifting off to sleep himself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Ichigo awoke when Grimmjow soflty kissed him.

"hey babe. I gotta go. Work and stuff. But how about a date? Tonight?" He smiled when Ichigo blushed and nodded. "anything you would like to do? A movie you want to want to watch?"

Ichigo smiled. "Can I come to your place and taste the cooking you brag about?" he asked sleepily, making Grimmjow smile as well.

"Of course you can. See you tonight at six?"

"hmm… see you then." Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow kissed him once again. "Now you sleep a bit longer. Urahara will wake you up at then to discuss some more things with you. Kay?"

"kay… Love you Grimm…"

"Love you too Ichi, see you tonight, I'm already looking forward to it."

XXXXXXX

Ichigo cracked an eye open and stared at the clock. "9.53, Tue." He groaned . He'd gained tha habit of waking up before his alarm clock a long time ago so he could dodge his father's 'Goodmorning-punch' He got up and walked to the living room where Yoruichi was already sitting at the table.

"ah… hello there loverboy. Slept well?"

Ichigo blushed bright red and nodded, sitting down slowly, seeing as how his backside was hurting quite a bit.

"So… I heard about Soul Society tracking your movements… I'd say thank god this house is completely sealed off, or their unwanted eyes would've seen some pretty crazy stuff. Talking about that, Urahara just sealed off Grimmjow's house this morning and is no working on yours."

"Thank god." Ichigo sighed soflty.

"now he only needs about a day more for your reiatsu concealing amulets. He still needs to connect them to each other so you and Mr KittyCat can still sense each other when nearby."

A smile formed on the orange haired teen before he started eating.

"you know Ichi? You're looking really happy right now…. I really am glad for you and mister KittyCat…. You deserve some happiness after all you've been through, fighting Aizen, losing your powers, regaining them, etc.

Once again Ichigo blushed and smiled. "Thanks… And I also think that Grimmjow would say thanks…. Although he would really dislike you calling him that name. So be careful not to call him that in his face… kay Mrs Kitty."

Yoruichi smiled. "I won't. I'd like to keep my tail attached to my little cat body for all that's worth. Thank you"

And right at that moment Urahara entered the room. "Ah… Kurosaki. I see you are already awake. Your house is safe as well now, oh and your dad is asking you to come home….. before he started talking to your mother's enormous picture on the wall about how grown up you are, staying away for the night. Does he know about Grimmjow taking care of you and marking you btw? Because he sounded like he knew 'something'"

The teen nodded. "But only that Grimm needs to transfer reiatsu for that, nothing more. And I do think I should probably tell him a little more today, seeing as how Grimm and I are lovers now and he will be coming over way more. And seeing as how we are going on a date tonight…..  
>But I'll see you later… Gotta get that Goat face to stop yelling ridiculous things before Karin and Yuzu come home and hear all about it. THEY don't know about this at all, and I rather keep it that way."<p>

Urahara nodded and smiled.

"Bye then." Ichi said quickly before running outside, hurrying home to kick said Goat face in the face.

"Uhm…" Yoruichi said. "shouldn't he reactivate his amulet? Seeing as how they're gonna have a date tonight?" She smirked, making Urahara snicker. "I don't think we'll be seeing him or Grimmjow today. But I do think they'll be smart enough to take it in account tonight. "

XXXXXX

Ichigo let himself fall on his bed, sighing deeply. That stupid goat face and his 'sextalk' Thank GOD Yuzu and Karin had decided to stay for sdinner at their friends home, and then go to the park.

He gazed at his clock and quickly sat up, eyes wide. Only 1 hour and a half left until he needed to be at Grimmjow's place, and he still needed to shower and then walk for about 35 minutes to his house. 25 minutes if he'd decide to run, or about 10 minutes when he'd use flash step. But the latter was no option, seeing as how Soul Society would easily detect got up quickly and went to the bathroom.

XXXXX

At exactly six o'clock he knocked on Grimmjow's door, wearing some black skinny jeans with a red t-shirt and some black sneakers. He was dressed to impress the arrancar at all costs. But he was also a little uncomfortable at all the stares he had received during his walk here. Stares from both males and females, Hollows, Arrancars, Visored AND human.

He thanked the gods that it hadn't been long since Grimmjow last marked him. That had at least kept the hollow's arrancar and visored from trying to hit on him.

He saw the door open and smiled at Grimmjow's shocked expression.

"ohmy….. Ichi… You look hot as fuck." The bluenette smiled as Ichigo blushed and bit his lip, bending forward and kissing him softly. "Come on in…. Dinner is almost ready…. I hope you like Italian?"

The strawberry gasped. "You kidding me? I LOVE Italian food!"

XXXXX

Renji sighed and leaned against the wall. What the hell was going on here? It looked like Grimmjow was indeed not hurting him. There was no way he could think that after seeing what he'd seen last night.

He took his camera and looked at the pictures he had taken.

No…. the expression on Grimmjow's face was too sincere, too genuine while he had been making love to Ichigo. And the look of love had been so clearly visible on both of their faces after that. There was no way that Grimmjow meant any harm to Ichigo.

But he knew of course that he couldn't tell anyone about what he'd seen. They wouldn't believe him, and if he were to show them the pictures as proof; they'd only see the fact that Grimmjow and Ichigo were having sex. They wouldn't see all the love radiating from them. Ichigo would definitely be sentenced to death for having such a relationship with the arrancar.

And that would make Grimmjow see them as an enemy again.

He sighed. No good could ever come from this, so he deleted all the picture from their lovemaking and the one from their kiss right now. Too bad he had to leave the others on the camera for his report. But he was gonna leave as much out as he could. Anything they could not detect with their tracking system, he was gonna leave out.

And he was definitely going to add that it did seem that Grimmjow was no longer an enemy, a threat to Soul Society but more of an ally.

Another sigh before he flash stepped away. That damned report was due to tomorrow night. And he still had to filter everything.

XXXX

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo leaned back and rubbed his tummy..

"and?"

"The best I've ever eaten. Thanks Grimm.." He smiled as well and walked over to his bluehaired lover, kissing him on the lips, making Grimmjow's smile widen before he kissed him back fiercely.

"C'mon. Let's go to the sofa." The ex-arrancar said, standing up and pulling Ichigo along with him. As he sat down, Ichigo crawled onto his lap, kissing him once again.

"Grimm… Can you make love to me again?"

The bluehaired man smiled. "Depends…. Did you let them reactivate the amulet today?"

The substitute shinigami shook his head and pouted, making Grimmjow kiss him again. "Then I can't because even thought the chance is small, there is still a chance that you might get pregnant, and I do think that we're not ready for that yet. But I do know something else I bet you're gonna like. Want me to do that instead?"

The strawberry nodded and yelped when Grimmjow lifted him and carried him to the bedroom. The man laid Ichigo down onto his bed, kissing him gently at first and then making the kiss more passionate while letting his hands roam under Ichi's shirt. He played with his nipples before letting his hands roam downwards once again. He opened Ichigo's pants and pushed them down to his knees, smiling when he heard Ichigo gasp as the cold air hit him.

He let go of Ichigo's mouth and moved down, giving his member a tentative lick while pulling his pants off completely and spreading the strawberry's legs wider. His eyes wandered towards Ichigo's face and when he saw the curious, wanting look he smiled and moved between the teen's legs.

Ichigo gasped as he felt Grimmjow give his entrance a tentative lick. That had NOT been what he had anticipated, but it was actually quite good nonetheless.

The bluehead smiled and started teasing Ichigo with his tongue, now and then pushing his tongue inside until Ichigo was nice and wet. He crawled up again and gave Ichigo a kiss while pushing his fingers at Ichigo's lips, who eagerly took them in.

When he thougth they were wet enough he pulled them out and crawled down Ichigo's body again, taking the ,meanwhile twitching, member in his mouth and pushing a finger inside Ichigo.

"Grimm…. Ah! More! But… ah! What about you?"

The ex-arrancar smiled and added a second finger, starting his search for Ichigo's prostate. "I could come just from pleasuring you and seeing that beautiful face of you while I'm doing that."

"But… ah! Grimm…. Let me… too…. Please?" He could feel Ichigo tugging at his shirt and took it off before standing up and taking off all his clothes. "As you wish my love." He said as he laid down and motioned for Ichigo to come sit above him.

When Ichigo did so he wasted no time taking the teen back in his mouth, giving him soft sucks while he could feel Ichi taking him in his mouth as well and doing the same to him.

"I'm not gonna last long Ichig… You're just to sexy."

And true to his word, he came only a few minutes later, soon after Ichigo did.

They laid down next to each other, Grimmjow wrapping his arms around the younger one.

"I love you so much Ichigo. You make me so happy."

Ichigo smiled. "I love you too Grimm… Nobody ever made me feel like this."

Grimm smiled as well, pulling Ichigo closer, and soon after they both snoozed off.


	7. the necklace

**AN: As i keep on writing this story. I notice that not only will there be elements from Vaerin7's stories. But there will be parts that originated in Spunky0ne's stories as well…  
>You'll notice that in all three of my ongoing stories (Thank the pink arrancar, this one, and Kill me before I die) <strong>

Xxxxxxx

Ichigo knocked on Urahara's door while biting his lip nervously. Why doesn't that damned necklace reactivate itself. He was really going to ask that damn pervert to make one that does…. Or at least one that he can reactivate himself so he won't have to go through this everytime he and Grimm end up doing it. He was seriously going to die of embarrassment.

"Ah…. Kurosaki…. Daydreaming about your favorite lover I see….. Com in…. Let's reactivate that amulet for you."

The substitute shinigami immediately turned as red as possible "You perv!" he yelped, but he followed the man inside with no further protest anyway.

"now… This is going to take a while. Would you like some tea?"

XXXXXXXXX

Hours later the necklace was finally reactivated.

"Here you go." Urahara handed him the item and smiled. But his face fell when he saw Ichigo's face while putting it on.

"What's wrong?"

"Wel…. Uhmmm… Is it supposed to be this warm and pulsating?"

The scientist stared at him in wonder. "Yes of course it's supposed to be that way….. The pulsation is because of the energy pulse that keeps you from forming a reiatsu chamber, which normally happens during the act…. And the pulsating is also what makes the necklace warm… You mean it wasn't warm before?"

Ichigo now stared at him in pure horror, biting his lip and shaking his head. "Is that… you know… bad?"

"YES! Kurosaki-kun! That means it wasn't activated, and you could've formed a reiatsu chamber when you made love with Grimmjow… And the moment he came inside you his semen and reiatsu can have entered the chamber.. You can be pregnant… even thought though the chances are slim…. The amulet probably laid in Grimmjow's dresser for too long.

He saw the look of horror on Ichigo's face turn to a look of pure nausea and he laid his hands on the teen's shoulder.

"Kurosaki….. I know what you're fearing.. But I already told you. Because of your temporary mark the chance is so slim. His reiatsu probably didn't survive long enough in your body to even reach the chamber en the chamber will break down after 3 days. And at a first try the chance is even slimmer.

"But there is still a chance…. Oh god…. I'm gonna be sick. I… I''m not ready for this."

"You know what. I'll test you just to be sure. But I've never heard of Beta's getting pregnang on their first try. Not even with permanent marks, so you're probably safe… okay?"

The strawberry nodded and let Urahara collect some of his blook and reiatsu. Urahara was probably right. He was probably being a little overdramatic about all of this. He wasn't pregnant. The chances are just too slim.

But when Urahara came back, ten minutes later, with a serious and confused look in his eyes while holding the results Ichigo wasn't so optimistic anymore.

Oh God…. My life is over… I'm screwed… This can't be true

"Please tell me it ain't true…"

"Kurosaki… Please sit down.." He waited until the boy did as he was told. "I'm sorry Ichigo….. I'm not sure how. But you are pregnant… Ichigo… I think it probably is because of the fact that the both of you have a very strong reiatsu… But you are going to have to decide real quick what you want to do with the cubs, because they can only be aborted in the first week, then the reiatsu chamber becomes too strong for me to break through it."

By now all the color had left Ichigo's face.

"I have to decide that fast?"

"Yes… But I don't want your answer right now… This is a big decision to make and the shock is probably still too big right now. So how about you think about it until Saturday and then come to me with an answer? "

The substitute shinigami nodded slightly and could no longer hold back his tears. He started sobbing.

"What do I do Urahara? Should I tell Grimmjow? What if he doesn't want them, or what if he doesn't want to be with me anymore because he doesn't want them, or because now it seems or chances are bigger than normal? Or what if he does want them, and I don't… Or what if he doesn't and I do? What do I do?"

Urahara sighed and awkwardly hugged him. "That's for you to decide Ichigo…. I can't tell you what to do… But I would say that you first decide what you yourself want, and then talk with Grimmjow about it… okay?"

The boy nodded and let himself rest in the shopkeepers embrace for a second, trying to recollect himself before pulling away.

"I think I'll be going home then to think about it…." He said. His voice as shaky as his legs.

"Let Yoruichi accompany you… kay?"

He nodded once again and they left the shop, leaving Urahara with the papers in his hands. He had not told Ichigo about the chances of it being twins or multiples. Decided over one life was already such a hard task, decided for multiple lives would only make it so much more difficult. And to top it all, the chance of multiples was a very small chance, even with permanent marked Beta's….. Even though…. Ichigo had proven that what counted for normal Beta's, didn't really seem to count for him.

He sighed. All of this had to wait until the second month of the six month Beta-pregnancy. Until then there was no way of telling how many cubs he was going to have.

XXXX

Ichigo dropped on his bed and bid Yoruichi goodbye.

Pregnant….

Oh god….

"What the HELL am I gonna DO?"

XXXX

Yoruichi stared at Urahara… "Why didn't you tell him about the fact that he and Grimmjow will have to share reiatsu… You know it can KILL him not knowing that right? The child will drain all his reiatsu… And when Grimm's reiatsu doesn't join it it will become unstable…."

The man looked at her. "I know… I'm gonna tell him Saturday. That's in 3 days and I do think that he can last for about 5 days, maybe longer, because of his enormous amount of reiatsu… With normal people you would already notice the depletion. His reiatsu hasn't depleted in the slightes, I would've noticed." He sat down and leaned back. "I just didn't want to put any more pressure on him. There's already so much and there are decisions that he will have to make himself. Telling Grimmjow is one of them."

XXXX

Ichigo turned on his side. Tears still staining his cheeks but he was finally asleep. He still had no idea about what he would do… But he knew he'd take Urahara's advice. He was going to tell Grimmjow his decision. Saturday… Right before going to Urahara.

XXXX

The teen startled awake when somebody knocked on his window.

"Who the hell…" He gazed at his clock. "And at this ungodly hour.. seriously?"

He opened his curtains and stared at Renji's face before opening the window.

XXXX

**AN… Ah a cliffy :D What the fuck is Renji doing there? And what is Ichi going to do about the pregnancy? Is he going to abort the cubs? Is he going to keep them? What the fuck will Grimmjow say to all this? **


	8. Dissolving

AN: after this chapter it's probably going to take a while untill I update... exams and shit :C  
>I'll keep writing on paper; so after my exams: prepare for a storm of chapters :)<p>

also this chappie was typed in OpenOffice.. I cannot work with that friggin annoying thing!

XXXX

The teen startled awake when somebody knocked on his window.  
>"Who the hell…" He gazed at his clock. "And at this ungodly hour.. seriously?"<br>He opened his curtains and stared at Renji's face before opening the window.

XXXXX

"Renji! What the hell are you doing here at this damn ungodly hour!" The redhead stedded inside; avoiding Ichigo's gaze at all costs. A moment later Byakuya entered his room as well.

"Okay guys? Seriously? What the fuck? What do you want? It's 3 AM! I need to sleep goddamnit!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We're here to arrest you because of traitorous contact with the arrancar Grimmjow Jaegerjaeck."

the substitute shinigami stared at the sixt division captain. "What?... You're arresting me because I don't attack Grimmjow when I see him? He's been on our side for like MONTHS! When the fuck are you going to learn that?"

"We have no records of him being on our side except for your word. But you are to come with us right now for interrogation by Soi Fong-taichou."

"Sure... Whatever.. But don't expect me to lie just so you can get the answers you like."

XXXXXX

2 hours later he was sitting in front of a rather pissed of Soi Fong-taichou who was layig pictures in fron of him. Pictures of his encounters with Grimmjow. And this pissed him off to no extend. There were even pictures of the last time he saw grimm. Thank God only from when he was outside of the house and none of when he was going inside.

"So... You've been spying on me? Sure... I meet up with Grimmjoz. But as I've already told you a thousand times already; Grimmjow is no longer an enemy, he's on our friggin side. He helps me around in Karakura town, keeping the hollow away, and even fighting them.

She hoffed. "Fine... If you're not willing to work with us and provide us the information to arrest Grimmjow..." She turned to her fukutaichou. "Bring him to a cell... Let's give him some time to think about what he's done and what he's going to do."

XXXXXXX

Days wen by and Ichigo sat starring at the door of his closed cell. He hadn't had the chance to talk to Grimmjow, or Urahra for that sake. The only person he'd spoken to was Soi Fong-taichou during their daily interrogation where she asked the same questions over and over and after the third time Ichigo had just refused to answer, resulting in him being brought back to his cell. Like he was ever going to tell them about his relationship with Grimmjow or that he was going to be having the man's child, seeing as how today was monday, which meant that after today the chamber would be too strong to remove the cub.

He sighed deeply. He hadn't even told Grimmjow yet. He laid his hand on his stomach rubbing it softly.  
>I wonder what they'll do once they find out. I don't even know how long this is gonna take or if it's gonna show, and if it does, when?<p>

He rubbed his stomach once again.

"Dude... You should really go to the fourth is your stomach is hurting... And you need more food, you're looking too pale and even I can tell that your reiatsu is depleting."

Ichigo quickly let go of his stomach and stared at Renji. "Dafuq are you doing here?"

Renji sat down next to him on the hard bed of his cell. "I came to talk to you... about what's happening,. I know about your and the arrancars relationship and I want you to to tell them in return for medical care and food... you're looking seriously ill Ichi... And it makes me feel guilty because I am probably the reason you're in here."

The teen gasped and quickly clasped his hand over Renji's mouth. "Shut up! How do you know! Who else have you told this? And feel guiltw? Dude.. the reason I'm here is because they think I'm gonna give secret information to Grimm.

I don't even KNOW secret information.."

"Don't worry man. I haven't told anybodw. I know because I was the one who was sent to spy on you BUT I left everything out that could show that you're more than friends. I swear"

Ichigo glared at him. "So? What do you want me to tell them? That I'm friends with Grimm? That I actually like spending time with him and that he helps me out with the hollows? That he is not an enemy? I already told them that, a few times! They won't believe me! They think that I'm not telling them something. They want me to say that he manipulates me into gaining information for him. But well! That ain't true! I ain't gonna tell them lies about him. He's my alpha goddammit! He takes care of m-"

Suddenly everything went black before his eyes and he fell forwards, barely conscious.

"Ichigo!"

Renji grabbed the now unconscious teen and called for help. Something was seriously wrong with the teen, he could feel that there was almost no reiatsu left in his body!

XXXXXXX

A few minutes later Unohana-taichou passed through the door, walking into the cell. "Abarai-fukutaichou. Can you please step outside the cell and close the door behind you?"Renji nodded and once he he was gone Unohana raised a barrier that concealed them from prying eyes and ears.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki. But I'm going to have to undress you to restore your reiatsu. I need to open up your spirit centers more."

Of course it stayed silent in the cell so she slowly undressed him and started searching for his spirit cnters; opening them a little more so more reiatsu could go through it, making them create more reiatsu on their own as well.

"Now let's see what's been making you so sick lately. Shall we?"

Once again she let her hand float over his body, part by part until she reached his abdomen. A slight gasp escaped her lips. Something was definitely not supposed to be there.

She redressed him and took him in her arms, knocking on the door for Renji to open the door and carrying the unconscious orange head out of the cell.

"I don't care what Soi Fong-Taichou sais. He's coming to the fourth. I should've pressed this issue sooner because right now his life is in serious danger. Tell her I'll have him guarded myself and I don't want her guards anywhere close to his room. His body will not be able to handle the stress and he could dissolve into spirit particles.

When she arrived at her division she immediately put Ichigo in the room closest to her office and started testing him. He was going to have to be under her constant observation.

2 hours later Urahara's phone rang.

"yes?"

"Urahara-san. I am going to need your help, and probably Grimmjow Jaegerjaecks help as well if I can believe what Abarai-san told me, that he is indeed no longer an enemy, even thought still viewed as well.

"Does anybody else know?"

"no. I only told Renji because otherwise he refused to tell me what was going on, what he knew because he thought I wasn't going to help him until I told him what exactly was going on. But he has agreed to keep it a secret and send people to me if they ask questions about Ichigo's state"

"good. Because if this ever reaches Yamamoto-soutaichou Ichigo will be dead before he even has a chance to explain everything that has been going on in his life.

XXXXXX


	9. The alpha's rage

When Ichigo opened his eyes the next day the first thing he saw was Unohana-taichou reaching for him with a needle, sending his heart into panic-mode.

He quickly backed up against the wall, making himself as small as possible, one hand on his stomach, the other raised defensively.

"Don't touch me! Go away! There's nothing you can do for me! Only Urahara-san… Only he can! Don't come near me!"

"Kurosaki-kun…. Calm down.. I know. That's why after I found out about your condition I called him for help. But he can't come here to treat you. That would be too suspicious. Now please calm down and lay back down. And rest. I need to inject this neutral reiatsu into the chamber to stabilize it. I only hope that my needle can still pass through the walls… But you have to calm down. The more stressed you are, the more the chamber is going to protect itself."

"neutral reiatsu? Why?" He stared at her and hesitantly laid back down, letting her stab the long needle in his stomach, making him hiss in pain.

"I'm sorry… I know it hurts…. Oh thank god… I can go into the chamber wall, not through, but it should be enough for now…. Voila… done…. And yes…. Neutral reiatsu since I don't have the father's, and otherwise the child's reiatsu would become unstable due to lack of reiatsu, or if I tried any other reiatsu it would just reject it. Either way. It would end in the reiatsu being aborted, and we have no idea what that's going to result in. There is a possibility that it will just explode…."

She put a wet, cool washcloth on his face.

"Normally the father would have to send in some of his reiatsu regularly, but since that is kind of impossible right now…. Urahara still has to send me more details about all of this and Yoruichi will try and come by with the father's reiatsu as much as possible."

The teen nodded and rubbed his stomach softly. So Grimmjow knew already.

"Did he tell anything about how long?"

She smiled. "Six months… You'll start showing in the second month. Which means you'll have to be away from here by then. Also.. congratulations Ichigo."

"thank you… I guess… It wasn't really what we planned to happen."

XXXXXXXX

Soi Fong stared at one of the guards who were to guard Ichigo.

"So he is in the fourth now? Damnt! Did you catch anything that could help us to imprison him again? A traitor like him shouldn't walk free."

"well… not really… Thought he did mention something about Grimmjow being his Alpha. But I have no knowledge about what that could mean."

"Neither have I…. But I think of some people who might now. Try to get Shinji-san here, and if he cannot come by as soon as possible tell him that any other visored who could provide us with the information will do as well."

XXXXXX

Hours went by and finally, when the next morning arrived, news came that Shinji and two of his visored would be coming by in exchange of information as to why Ichigo was being imprisoned.

"Good morning Soi Fong-Taichou. You had some questions concerning Kurosaki-kun?"

"yes… He has been arrested and was in our custody until yesterday."

"But if he is no longer in your custody, then why are we here?"

"Because he has been transferred to the fourth for medical attention. Now my first question. Could you please describe Kurosaki's and Grimmjow Jaegerjaeck's relationship to me?"

"well…. They're friends… Grimmjow helps him out with the hollows in Karakura town. They've split his schedule so Kurosaki could actually follow most of his classes. That's all I know. I haven't seen either of them in about a month. But he knows when to stay away."

"okay.. He seemed to be telling the truth about that then…. Now… second question."

"hold on a second…. We have some questions as well… What happened to him that he had to be transferred?"

"He fainted because of lack of reiatsu and is now in treatment to regain some. But seeing as how my guards told me about the speed it was depleting with that is going to take some time. Now, I would like to ask my next question."

Shinji nodded.

"Before he fainted he was having a heavy discussion with Abarai-fukutaichou and during the heat of the fight he mentioned that Grimmjow is his alpha, something he apparently finds to be important enough not to mention during his interrogations. What does he mean by that?"

She caught the surprised looks the 3 visoreds were giving her.

Hiyori was the first to speak again. "Grimmjow his alpha? We ARE talking about the bluehaired pussycat right? Wait…. Ichi is a Beta!"

Lisa gazed at the blond girl. "I find it to be no surprise that he is a beta. He IS the stronger one."

Soi Fong gazed at them. "The arrancar… yes. Alpha? Beta? Care to tell me what you are talking about?"

And before Hiyori could open her mouth again to explain all of it Shinji was already talking.

"I'm sorry but that is something we do not share with Shinigami that easily. There are only a few shinigami who know about this. And it is only when he desperately need their help that we tell them about it. But let me recap this for a minute. Kurosaki called Grimmjow his alpha?"

She nodded.

"When you arrested him… was there anything out of the ordinary to be noticed about Kurosaki? Bruises? Cuts? Bite marks?"

"No… only a strange necklace which I have in a locker together with his uniform right now. He first refused to give it to us. He seems very protective about it."

"okay.. and yesterday he collapsed due to reiatsu-depletion?"

Another nod.

"When was it you arrested him?"

"Thursday morning."

Shinji blinked and turned towards lisa. "I want you to check up on him right now. I'm pretty sure that you know what I'm thinking and what I want you to ask. And talk to Retsu-san because it is already a wonder he is still alive in his condition after such a long time. Tell her everything. We are going to need her help to keep him alive. Hiyori, I want you to go back and warn the others about his condition."

Both girls nodded and disappeared, leaving Shinji and a pissed off Soi Fong together in the same room.

"Soi Fong-Taichou. Taking into accord what you just told us we are going to have to take Ichigo with us. He is to come with us if he is to survive."

"With all due respect Shinji-san. But I can't let you take him. You will just have to treat him here."

"That's not going to work I fear…. But please rethink. If what I think is true then he could die any moment now if WE don't get him treated. We are the only ones who know how."

XXXXXX

Grimmjow cursed. "can't we go there faster? What if he dies before we get there? Or what if our cub dies?"

"They won't die. I gave the visored loads of your reiatsu that they have to transfer to Ichigo. And don't worry. I didn't send an alpha. Also yoruichi will be carrying daily supplies into soul society until your transformation is complete"

The ex arrancar cursed again. "I'm coming to get you back Ichi. You and our cub."

XXXXX

Days passed and finally grimmjow couldn't handle it anymore. It had been almost 2 weeks now since Ichigo had been arrested and even thought the daily reiatsu supplies kept him stable he still drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Urahara… We're going today. I don't give a fuck about the transformation. When he's not alive I have to reason to do so. I just want him safe. Then we can work on the transforming me into a visored… Please… Let's just go get him today."

The scientist could see the desperate look in Grimmjow's eyes and sighed, nodding.

"Fine… But be prepared…. Unohana and I managed to get Akon to do something for us in favor of Renji. He knows I am going to sneak in to treat Ichigo so we have a private senkaimon to go inside the fourth.. But we can't use that one to go back. Also, be very careful to hide your reiatsu since he has no idea you are coming with us. I'll warn Retsu-san. You get ready. Hide that hair. We have to go through the rukongai.

XXXXXXX

"WARNING! WARNING! ARRANCAR REIATSU DETECTED IN THE FOURTH DIVISION! SQUAD 2 AND 6 ARE TO GET TO THE FOURTH DIVISION!"

Urahara sighed. "Grimmjow… really? No need to get so pissed off. He is asleep. Not dead. Now let's get out of here before the squads arrive and we can't get a-"

Soi Fong taichou stepped in front of Grimmjow who was now carrying Ichigo bridal style, holding him as close as possible.

"Where do you think you are taking him. He's under arrest for having friendly contact with you and here you are making things worse for him."

Grimmjow growled and held Ichigo even closer, transferring small bits of his own reiatsu into the teenage boy.

"At least I'm not letting him die! How can you even call yourself his friends!" He glared at Byakuya and Renji who by now had arrived as well. "After all he has done for you, this is all you care about. Your own pretty lives. Fuck you."

"Grimmjow. We have to go now. He is going to need loads and loads of your reiatsu if you want him to survive. Everything you're giving him right now is immediately being depleted by his condition."

The alpha nodded and quickly walked through the senkaimon, leaving a lot of stunned people behind, just as Ichigo stirred.

"Shh…. Baby…. I'm getting you all better again. And don't worry. I'm not mad at you. I'm already loving our cub."

And while the senkaimon closed Soi Fong, Byakuya, Renji and all the others blinked. "Baby… Cub..what?"

XXXX

**AN: Please review? it's keeps me motivated . **


	10. our little home

The senkaimon opened in the rukongai, just as planned.

"you are going to have to hide here for a while. Make sure you are always wearing he consealment necklace. I'm also taking a little bit of your reiatsu with me to mislead them into thinking you came with me." Urahara said as he opened his own senkaimon. He put Ichigo's necklace around his neck.

"there's a cave about 5 km south from here. Hide there and put this at the entrance. It will conceal it, making it look like a solid rock and it will work as an extra barrier to conceal your reiatsu even more. Now go."

He quickly dropped a small bag containing stones into Grimmjow's hand before they starting running into different directions; Urahara into the Senkaimon and Grimmjow south, still carrying Ichigo bridal style in his arms.

XXX

"Did you find them?"

"No…. They are not in Karakura town and we cannot find them anywhere in Soul Society and Hueco Mundo."

Soi fong-Taichou groaned in frustration. It had been over 2 weeks since the arrancar had escaped with Ichigo, and it looked like they just stopped existing. There reiatsu couldn't be detected anywhere.

XXXXX

Ichigo smiled as Grimmjow laid his hands on his stomach and started transferring his reiatsu into the chamber.

"ah….. that feels so good…." He moaned softly. "I still cannot believe that you're not mad at me."

"I could never be mad at you my love…" The arrancar kissed him softly, whispering 'I love you too much' in the substitute shinigami's ear.

"hmmm… Grimm… there was something I've wanted to ask for a while now…."

"sure?"

"I want you to permanently mark me…. But only if you really want to… I just think it would definitely be better….. and well.." he blushed as he noticed the shocked expression the bluehaired man was giving him. "Of course I want to. But I need YOU to be absolutely sure. Okay? We'll wait a few more days and if you're still sure by then I'll mark you permanentely."

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "thank you…. I think I would also feel a lot safer. It would mean that when we get discovered and they separate us that me and the cub are not in so much danger of dying anymore…. I cannot only think of myself here. Sure…. I really REALLY want to because I really love you, but I also have to look out for our little bundle of trouble. Make sure he or she survives. So…..I would actually hope to do this as fast as possible. Normally I'd want to wait a bit…. But I feel that it would definitely be a lot safer."

Grimmjow stared at him before kissing him softly. There was definitely a lot of logic in what he was saying. Seeing as how they were already in hiding for about two weeks the chance of being discovered was getting bigger and bigger. And with the permament mark the transfer would partly happen automatic, even when being apart.

"Okay…. You know what… I'll mark you first thing tomorrow… Alright? Get some rest now… I love you…"

The orangehead smiled and snuggled close to his love. "Love you too… And I'm definitely looking forward to having hot steamy sex with you tomorrow.. It has been too damn long." He said teasingly, nuzzling Grimmjow's neck.

The alpha snickered. "I turned you into a horny monster.. I'm so sorry…. Now… go to sleep. I'll stay awake for when Yoruichi arrives with our food. I'll wake you then."

XXXXXX

When Ichigo awoke a few hours later he noticed how Yoruichi was already there.

"Well look who finally woke up." The black cat said smiling. "We've tried waking you up a few times, but nothing seemed to work… come here… I brought sandwiches with tuna for you."

The teen smiled and walked to where they were sitting, noticing the small hollow bird in Grimmjow's hands.

The bluehead looked down guiltily. "I've been out of my gigai for too long, and now It's kind of like chocolate cravings.. It's bad for you and you don't really need it…. But somehow you really want it, even when you don't…"

Ichigo nodded and kissed him softly on the cheek. "It's fine… I understand. Talking about bodies btw….. what happened to mine?"

"It's at urahara's. First your dad put your body in one of the hospital rooms with Kon in it. Then he made it look like you were transferred to go to another hospital that knows more about your condition." Once again the teen nodded and took a bite when Yoruichi stood up and told them she was going to patrol the area and maybe catch some hollow mice for Grimmjow.

"Hey… Babe? How are you feeling?" Ichigo smiled and laid his hand on his stomach. "Much better. Thank you… Without you I wouldn't even be alive anymore…"

"But I'm the one who got your life in danger in the first place by impregnating you. I gave you the amulet without even noticing that its effects had worn off."

The teen crawled closer to his lover. "Without you I'd already have died before even getting to know the feeling of love. I'd have been raped and left for dead in the first week of heat, not knowing what the fuck was going on with me…" he hugged his alpha tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

XXXXXX

When Ichigo awoke the next morning he immediately smiled and crawled closer into his lover's embrace.

"morning babe."

"morning grimm…" He grinned. "now… Didn't you promise me some mindblowing morning-sex?"

At this yoruichi, who was sitting in the corner looked up and rolled her eyes, quietly and quickly disappearing. That was something she would rather NOT see.

Grimmjow grinned and nodded, leaning over Ichigo and softly kissing him, licking his bottom lop and thrusting his tongue deep inside Ichigo's mouth before suddenly leaving his mouth and heading for the teen's neck.

He nibbled the soft flesh, licking and kissing it softly until Ichigo was already a panting mess under him, making him smile. He lowered his head even more, opening the white Yukata Ichigo was wearing and kissing him all over his chest, softly teasing a nipple before doing the same to the other.

"hmmm… Grimm… You teaser."

The alpha smiled and lowered himself even more until he reached Ichigo's member. He looked up to the teen and smirked as he saw the hungry look in the beta's eyes. "please… Grimm…."

At this he gave the member a tentative lick over the pulsing vain before taking the head in his mouth and bringing his fingers towards Ichigo's mouth, wordlessly asking him to take them in and make them wet so he could prepare the teen.

Ichigo did as he was told and started making the fingers as wet as possible before Grimmjow pulled them back, placing one of them at his entrance and softly pushing in while giving the head a hard suck.

"hnnngg… Grimmm….more.."

The arrancar smiled and pushed in the second finger, scissoring them softly, every time a little more until once again Ichigo begged him for more and he thrust in the third finger, immediately searching for Ichigo's prostate when the teen let out a soft hiss of pain.

"Ahhh! Grimm… oh god… again…please.."

The alpha smirked and pulled his fingers back, making the teen under him whine at the loss. "relax babe… I'm coming in."

Ichigo nodded and relaxed as much as possible, waiting until Grimmjow's tip was inside him before grabbing the man by his hips and making him thrust in completely, straight into his prostate.

"Ah! Grimm! Move!"

Grimmjow did as he was asked and started his slow pace, gradually going faster and harder, nailing Ichigo's prostate every single time. He let his hand travel towards Ichigo's member, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Ichi…. When you're about to come… Bite me in my neck. Really bite me until your teeth pierce the skin.. okay?"

The teen nodded, panting harshly before pulling Grimmjow close, face near his neck, ordering him to go harder. Grimmjow obliged, thrusting in as hard as he could, suddenly feeling Ichigo contract around him and the teen's teeth pierce his skin.

"hnnngg. Oh Ichi… Now send your reiatsu in the bitewound." He said panting, keeping his own orgasm at bay until Ichigo was done and laid back, panting.

"Now It's my turn." He said softly, and Ichigo bared his neck, smiling when Grimmjow came as hard as never before in his life, biting in the teens neck and sending his own reiatsu in the wound before collapsing on top of Ichigo; exhausted.

He waited a few minutes before he pulled out and laid himself next to the teen.

"that... wow… that was just… wow…. I thing I would definitely like to have more sex with you like that.." Ichigo said smiling, still calming his heart and touching the already disappearing bite mark in Grimmjow's neck making the ex-arrancar smile. "Me too… And don't worry… The scars won't be too visible… You'll only see a slight discoloration, barely noticeable to humans and shinigami."

Ichigo nodded and now touched his own mark. "I thought you only had to mark me?"

"yeah… lot's of alpha's don't let their beta's mark them…. Y'know… compare them to what humans call players. I'm actually not like that and also; It's better for our little miracle in there." He said stroking Ichigo's abdomen.

"Uhm… babe.. You're about a month far right now.. .righ?"

The strawberry nodded.

"when are you supposed to start showing?"

"Unohana told me somewhere around the second month…." He looked at his lover questionately. "why?"

"I think you're already starting to show. Just a little thought. You're stomach is sticking out for a bit… But I'm not really surprised. I guess that with our enormous amount of reiatsu the child just grows faster.

The teen smiled. "well… Then we'll get to hold him or her even sooner."

The grinned at each other and snuggled close to one another, saying 'I love you' before dozing off again.

XXXX

Another 2 weeks passed and Ichigo was actually pretty happy like this. Sure, they had to stay in hiding because they could easily be discovered and the second division was still looking for them. But in some kind of weird way this was their happy little home and they were together.

He leaned back against Grimmjow whose hand was on his slightly bulging tummy.

"Our little one sure is growing fast." He stated smiling as he felt the bluehaired man send some more reiatsu into his stomach.

"I don't care… I almost can't wait to hold our little one." Came the reply. "I wonder what he or she will look like." He smiled, but looked up when Yoruichi suddenly appeared at the front of the cave, looking like she was in panic.


	11. caught

Yoruichi stared at them, panick clearly written in her eyes. "we've got to go. Right now! They found out where you're staying because they apparently overheard a hiker talking about how the cave he always stays in had suddenly disappeared like it had never even been there. They immediately recognized the illusion-barrier technique and asked him more about it."

She stood there, gasping while the boys quickly started collecting as much food as they could carry without being really slowed down.

They left as fast as they could, but Ichigo could feel he was holding them back. He just couldn't flash step as fast as he used to anymore and that caused them to end up being cornered about 2 kilometers from the senkaimon that Urahara had set up for their escape.

The teen bit his lip and stayed as close to Grimmjow as he could. If they were to arrest him now they would definitely notice the small baby-bump and would most likely end up giving him the death sentence for betrayal and because there was no other way to kill the child except waiting for it to be born and then kill it, which he knew Grimmjow wasn't going to let them do. And neither was he going to.

Grimmjow noticed Ichi's distress and held him close, shielding him from the glares they were receiving by Soi Fong taichou and the second division.

"Arrest them."

The words had only just left Soi Fong Taichou's mouth or her squad was already closing in on them, making him release a protective growl when they came to close for comfort. Just like Ichigo he had a pretty good idea about what they were going to do to them, and he didn't like that one bit.

Apparantly Yoruichi almost immediately understood what was going on as well and blocked the squad's path.

"If I were you…. I wouldn't come too close right now. Grimm is kind of overprotective when it comes to his family and friends. And right now you're threatening both at the same time."

This earned her a very confused looking Soi Fong, staring at her.

"just don't come too close." She said smiling softly, bitterly. "And also, seeing as how there probably is no way out. We request a meeting with the soutaichou right now."

"and why, dare I ask, would the soutaichou want to talk to an arrancar and a traitor."

"Well…. I can think of a few reasons. But the biggest one being that he is obliged to listen to them. They have the right to defend themselves in front of him. And we're only going as guests, not prisoners."

The second division captain stared at her and sighed. She could never deny Yoruichi-san's request, so she nodded hesitantly. "fine."

XXXX

And that's how they ended up walking in right at the moment when a captain's meeting was going on. And not only the taichou's but also the fukutaichou's were present, all now staring at the group.

Ichigo felt all their stares and shivered. Of course they would be staring seeing as how he looked like hell had frozen over and how it probably looked like he was glued to Grimmjow.

The bluehaired man swallowed and bit his lip softly. He had to do this so they would leave Ichi and him alone, no matter how much he had to reveal. He nudged Ichigo softly, whispering at him to let go so he could walk forward and keep him at a safe distance from the soutaichou, making the teen look up at him and smile softly, almost sadly, before he let go and the alpha stepped forward, looking downright serious. Probably as serious as he had never looked before.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." The old man in the front said, staring at him. He knew it was the soutaichou, and the man was now also staring at Yoruichi who came to stand next to him.

"Yamamoto-soutaichou." She said softly. "I think you should at least let them defend themselves in this, they have every right to, which btw you denied them before and never to the chance to."

"And why would I want to listen to what an arrancar and a teenage boy that ignores orders and does not said attack said arrancar upon seeing him? Thus making him a traitor to the soul society."

And this pissed Grimmjow of in record time, to extreme levels.

"Because maybe you know nothing about what's going in my life? Or his for that matter? You don't give a fuck that he's in college and needs to study because he is still alive and part of the living world. You just order him around, don't even pay him. You don't know anything. You know nothing about Urahara-san working on turning me into a visored just so you people would at least accept me a little and so I can Ichigo around without having you going after me so Ichi can live his life. You know nothing of what kind of relationship we have, only that we have a positive one, that we have contact for reasons other than beating the shit out of each other."

By now he was panting harshly.

"Do you even know what it's like to suddenly have your life turned upside down? To suddenly have your body chance because of something he went through to help all of you? Do you know anything about suddenly not even being able to come outside when not having a partner who takes care of you because you could just get raped and killed? Well… Do you!"

He suddenly felt a hand on his arm and gazed down, seeing a very pale Ichigo standing there. "Grimm…. I'm not feeling well…. Your reiatsu is crushing me, I can't handle that much right now, please calm down, you're draining me."

The alpha immediately calmed himself down, pulling in his reiatsu as much as possible before turning his attention towards Ichigo who was shaking softly.

"Sorry…. He just pisses me off… Sit down for a minute. I'll transfer some of my reiatsu. You're gonna need as much strength as possible when the bastard decides to let his loose." He whispered softly. "yoruichi? Look out for us a minute?"

Ichigo did as he was told and Grimmjow laid his hands on Ichigo's stomach, sending in as much reiatsu as the teen could handle and sending some into the chamber as well, strengthening it."

Unohana smiled at this, but she could see a lot of confused and angry faces. The most pissed off face being that off the soutaichou who suddenly found himself being ignored by the arrancar.

"Kuchiki-Taichou. Take them into custody." He said to the man standing closest to the pair, making Yoruichi sigh deeply.

"Here we go again…."


	12. Allie or enemy

_Unohana smiled at this, but she could see a lot of confused and angry faces. The most pissed off face being that off the soutaichou who suddenly found himself being ignored by the arrancar._

"_Kuchiki-Taichou. Take them into custody." He said to the man standing closest to the pair, making Yoruichi sigh deeply._

"_Here we go again…." _

XXXXXX

Yoruichi walked in front of the ravenhaired man. "Byakuya…. C'mon… Look at them. REALLY look at them. I know that you know something about what's going on here, seeing as you are a noble. A noble in a relationship with a male." She whispered that last sentence only silent enough for the sixth division captain to hear. She'd found out during the time Ichi and Grimm were in the cave. She saw him gaze at them with a confused look on his face until he suddenly seemed to understand and he stepped back.

"How far along." He asked silently, not even he being able to hide his shock."

"six weeks."

Grimmjow was the one to answer that question and now Yoruichi (and Unohana) could see looks of recognition on the faces of the other nobles in the room. All the others just looked as confused as ever at this quite well kept secret.

Ichigo blushed as he felt all the noble's knowing gazes on him, more precisely, his stomach, as well as all the visored, making him bite his lip.

But when Shinji smiled encouragingly at him he relaxed softly. At least some people were with them on this.

And now the soutaichou just completely lost it. "Will somebody tell me what's going on here?"

"Sorry soutaichou… But we're not going to come near Ichigo right now with the attention of arresting him." Byakuya said softly. "Grimmjow probably won't let us as well."

"and WHY!"

Now Ukitake was the one to step forward and speak. "Because arresting Ichigo right now would not only end up in his death, but that of someone else as well, excluding ourselves, and now THAT would piss Grimmjow off."

Realisation now seemed to hit everybody in the hall and they all started chattering.

"Are you telling me he is pregnant? With that Arrancar's child?"

If he was pissed off before, he was absolutely outraged right now.

"Ichi… We have to get the fuck out of here… He's losing it." Grimmjow whispered softly, the teen nodding in response.

Then a little louder the alpha asked. "Better? Can you stand?" making Ichigo smile and nod before standing up. But his smile almost immediately disappeared when he saw the soutaichou stand up as well.

"I'll just arrest them myself them. Even together they're not strong enough." The old man stated. But to his surprise not only Yoruichi stepped in his path, but also Byakuya, Renji, Unohana, Ukitake, Shunsui and all the visored as well.

"Sorry old man." The 'hippy' said. "But we can't let you hurt somebody who is pregnant and can't fight back… and I think we all have to admit that Grimmjow had a point. We never cared what happened to all the arrancar after the war. We could've tried to get them on our side at least, seems like at least one of them is willing. But there are also other questions involved. Where they under Aizen's command by free will? We know Aizen… and I have to admit that the chances are slim they started working under him because they wanted to. We all don't know so many things and isn't one of the things we learned with Aizen the fact that we should not just simply judge people immediately. We do have to start listening, because when he IS on our side, like Renji reported a few weeks back, than it'd be best to keep it that way, don't you think Ojii-san?"

The man now turned to the pair. "you are on our side right?"

Grimmjow glared at him. "Would I even try to go through all the trouble I have if I weren't? I'm on whichever side Ichi is on, make him an enemy and you turn all the surviving arrancar and the other ones against you. Simple as that."

"there are others who survived?"

"yeah….Ulquiorra ,stark, Hallibel and some others. You'd be surprised what some of them would do for Ichi. They all owe him big time for convincing the visored and Urahara that they meant no harm, that they just wished to live an easy, normal life like I was doing in a gigai like mine. The only reason I got Urahara on my side without Ichi's help was because I swore not to harm anyone and signed papers that said that he was allowed to kill me if I ever decided to turn 'evil' again. The creep stalked me for a week without me knowing until he finally gave me my gigai."

As he kept on talking, the teen next to him saw the smile on some of the faces.

"Grimm… You're rambling.."

"what?... oh….. sorry." He blushed softly, mumbling 'damn habbit' under his breath.

He had even started telling them about how many deadlines he had probably misses and how many clients he'd most likely lost because of that.

Ichigo smiled at him, but that smile once again faded when he looked at yamamoto-soutaichou. That man was just simply .up, and Grimmjow seemed to notice as well.

The alpha sighed and walked forward, face to face with the old man.

"you just cannot accept that you're wrong can you? Does it matter that much? You know… When you act so 'black and white' you're much more alike with that asshole named Aizen than you'd want to be. You really think we worked under him because we wanted to? He made false promises and then once we, our naïve selves, knew what was going on, there was no way out. You really think I'd willingly work under someone who cuts of my arm because he deems it fit? Because you didn't kill the 'target' as ordered?"

The old man stayed silent, making Grimmjow sigh deeply before he walked back to his lover. "c'mon Ichi… Let's go…. We have to go to Urahara's to get you and our little wonder checked up on." He said as he took the teens hand and started walking to the door.

"You are going nowhere!" the soutaichou suddenly yelled. "You are still under arrest and **I** will be the one to decide whether or not you are indeed on our side and if you are to be trusted. Soi Fong-Taichou, Take them to individual cells immediately until we hold the trial."

Suddenly some of the second squad grabbed them and tore them away from each other before they even knew what was going on.

Renji cursed. "c'mon taichou…. You saw the love… Help them please.. Isn't love worth fighting for?"

"there is nothing we can do Renji or we'll all be under arrest as well."

But to everyones surprise Unohana stepped forward. "Soutaichou. With all due respect, I know I probably have no say in what's happening here as the taichou of the fourth squad, but seeing as how Kurosaki ended up almost dying the last time, I don't think putting them in separate cells is such a good idea." Of course she had no idea about the permanent mark Ichigo and Grimmjow now had on them, which made the situation not as dangerous as before, but the both lover's decided against saying something that could separate them.

The captain commander stared at her. "Seeing as that somehow does involve health issues you do have a say. And then what do you suggest we do?" He asked, glaring at the arrancar and the teen who were still being held away from each other.

"Let them go home under surveillance. As grimmjow stated; Ichigo will need to start having regular check-ups with Urahara san seeing as I have no knowledge about how visored and arrancar pregnancies go, and it has never happened before that a visored and an arrancar end up in a relationship."

The old man sighed and looked around, seeing as how some people, aka: ichigo's friends, were gazing at him, hope written in their eyes.

"Fine….. I'll appoint 1 guard for Kurosaki and 1 guard for the arrancar. Unohana-taichou. I want you to go with them as well and learn about everything as fast as possible. Abarai-fukutaichou, I want you to guard Kurosaki-kun. I know you're friends but I want nothing left out of this rapport. Kuchiki-taichou. You will guard Grimmjow Jaegerjaecquez and make sure that Abarai-fukutaichou does his duties well.


	13. Grandfatherhood

Ichigo stared at Urahara-san while he was preparing a machine so he could check up on the child's reiatsu. He had hoped echo's would do the trick but they only showed the chamber, not what was within it.

When Urahara and the needle started approaching Ichigo grabbed his lover's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Now Kurosaki. I'm going to stab this in the reiatsu chamber's wall and collect some of the reiatsu… okay? Grimmjow, I want you to transfer some reiatsu to him right after I'm done to immediately close the needle wound so there won't be a case of escaping reiatsu. Even with the permanent mark he'll need it faster than the mark can provide it, so be fast… Ready?"

"no?" Sounded the soft mumbling voice of Ichigo, making Grimmjow smile softly. "Yes. We are ready."

"okay… 3…2…1!" the needle got stabbed inside and Ichigo bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood. He'd have knives stuck in him, but when that happened he was high on adrenaline. Right now; he wasn't and it hurt like a bitch.

Urahara quickly gathered some of the reiatsu from the chamber and then pulled the needle outm making space for Grimmjow to do his part.

"Now… In a few days, probably around 3 to 5 of them, I should be able to tell you how many cubs you'll be having, if you are healthy and why the pregnancy is going faster than we are used to." He said smiling, completely missing the utter look of shock on Ichigo's face as he blanched.

"How many? You mean as in… more than one?"

Grimmjow snickered and touched his check. "Yes, as in more than one. With visored and arrancar there's a bigger chance of having multiples than there is with humans or shinigami. Has a lot to do with our hollow parts and survival chances in Hueco Mundo."

"oh god….." now Ichigo was really starting to feel nervous. "I could explain one child no matter what the hair color and stuff would be to the outer world, but multiples? I haven't even told my old man yet about the pregnancy…. "

This made Grimmjow and Urahara smile softly. "Relax babe. We'll tell him tomorrow alright? I bet you he's going to start talking to that enormous picture of your mom about it. And I'll stay next to you the whole time. Okay?"

XXXXX

And that's how they ended up standing in front of Ichigo's front door the next morning, holding each other's hands tightly.

To say that Ichigo was nervous was quite the understatement. He had told his father that they were lovers already, but he had said almost nothing about how far they'd already gone. His father knew about the basics, but had no idea they'd already gone all the way.

The door opened, but to Ichi's surprise it wasn't his father who opened it.

"Karin…" he smiled softly. "I'm back… Is goat-face home?"

She shook her head and let them in after giving Ichigo a tight hug.

"Glad you're back. And he's in the clinic but he'll be back soon I think."

"Glad to be back." He smiled and greeted Yuzu who was now hugging him as well.

"Dad just sent me a message telling me he'll be hoom in about 2 minutes." The blond girl said smiling. "so yes.. he'll be back soon…."

"now.. care to introduce us to your new bluehaired friend over here?" Karin asked smirking while Yuzu smiled mentally sighed. Right… They had no idea about everything that was going on with him. He was a little too good at keeping secrets sometimes.

He blushed softly as he introduced his lover. "Karin, Yuzu, my boyfriend Gimmjow, Grimm…. Meet my apparentl-very-happy-to-meet-you-sisters." He said to his lover as his sister had started smirking after the word 'boyfriend'

Suddenly they could hear someone open the door, then a moment of awkward silence and then: "ICHIGOOOO! You're BACK!" The old man yelled, coming at them foot first, ready to kick Ichigo like he always did. But this time Grimmjow quickly stepped in front of his son, growling softly, making the teen blush at the protectiveness.

"Dad… please…. Calm down…. We have something dead-serious to talk about and it would totally help if you were serious as well."

At this Karin and Yuzu decided to leave the 3 of them alone, not wanting to hear what was probably going to be a very awkward conversation that Yuzu's innocent brain couldn't handle.

The 3 of them decided to go sit in the living room, Ichigo having some trouble breathing; not only because he was nervous but also because he felt trapped in his body. It didn't take the shape of his body so it was like sitting in a corset. Probably a way to hide male pregnancies from the world.

They sat down, Ichigo almost breaking Grimmjow's hand, but the arrancar wasn't complaining.

"so.. what is this about? Decided to finally take the next step and come for some doctor's advice?"

"DAD!" The teen glared at him before biting his lip and gazing at Grimmjow who took the hint and started talking.

"well… Ichi told me that he told you about everyting concerning 'heat' right?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, and he also told me about you two going out."

"Did Soul Society tell you why he had to go there suddenly? Because I'm guessing they didn't? They probably never mentioned that he went because he was arrested as well, and why he was arrested?"

Once again Isshin nodded. He had actually no idea where this was going, and that was something that didn't happen very often.

"Okay… well….. he was arrested because he is in a positive relationship with me, they didn't really know about the lovers part. But apparently they found being friends enough to mark him as a traitor…. Now, during that time we did escape for a bit, a few weeks, in which, I have to admit, I marked Ichigo permanently and he marked me." He showed the man his neck and then looked at his lover who was clearly uncomfortable. And he knew perfectly why. "Ichi… Why don't you go and get out of that body of yours before you turn purple?"

The teen nodded and left the room to go and search for Kon while Grimmjow turned back to the old man. "You know about the amulet I gave him?"

"the one to prevent him getting pregnant? Yes…" Slowly it started to dawn on him what could possibly be going on.

And as if it were on cue, Ichigo reentered right at that moment, baby-bump clearly visible in the pants and shirt he borrowed from Urahara.

Isshin sighed. "how long?"

The teen bit his lip nervously. "6 weeks." He said softly.

"But that was before you were arrested? Not from when you escaped?"

"No… apparently the necklace didn't work… And normally it wouldn't even be visible right now, but somehow my pregnancy is progressing way faster than they normally do."

"So… I'm going to become a granddaddy?"

They both nodded and Isshin smirked, saying something among the lines of 'wonderful' in that overly cheery voice of his before hugging the enormous picture of Ichigo's mother, making Ichigo and Grimmjow stare at him. They knew that he was reacting like that to make it less awkward for them, but somehow it just made it even more so.

"So… dad? You're not like… mad or something? I'm still only 20 I mean? You're not disappointed?"

The man turned towards them. "Of course not. Okay, I would've wished for you two to wait a bit longer with kids, but if you're happy, and ready for it, then so am I." He hugged his son and pulled Grimmjow into the hug as well.

"now….. You do have to take good care of them alright?" he said towards the alpha. "Or I'm gonna kick your ass… Now.. I am going to put a double bed in Ichigo's room, you can stay over if you want, and then I'll start preparing a room for the baby."

"Uh… Dad? I also kind of had a request…. Would you mind if I moved in with Grimm? Soul Society Is keeping an eye on us until my trial at least and I don't want to bring Yuzu and Karin into this as well…. They'll probably already ask you to be a witness or something… I'll come by as much as I can?"

The man smiled softly, slightly sad. "Sure… But…I'm keeping you to that promise… now… be sure to come and show your little wonder and get the baby stuff I still have from when You were born…" It was awkwardly silent for a minute. "I'll miss you." Isshin suddenly said seriously. "And I mean it Grimm… Watch out for them."

"I'll let Kon stay in my body…. So that way I don't miss too many of my classes. I can't stay in my body right now. It's a little too tight, I can't even breath in it."

Grimmjow smiled softly. "Only a few more months and you'll be able to 'refit' into your body and we'll have our little one to look after and take care of."

Isshin nodded and hugged his son once more. "I'll tell Karin and Yuzu. You make sure to stay healthy and stay out of trouble…."

XXXX

Half an hour later they stepped outside, carrying some bags with Ichigo's clothes. They noticed that Renji and Byakuya had meanwhile arrived and were sitting on a bench near the house. Renji was staring at them with a confused look on his face and Ichigo waved at him before signaling for them to come closer.

"I'm going to be moving in with Grimm… Wouldn't want my sisters to notice that I have people stalking ma and start asking questions .If you want you can both use the guest room. Just don't be too loud." He stated dryly while grabbing Grimmjow's arm, making even Byakuya blush and Renji stuttering something among the lines of 'how'd you know?"

Grimmjow smirked softly and wrapped his arm around Ichigo after the teen let go of it. "Enjoy your time a little and don't worry, we won't try and run away. Not as long as they don't send people to kill us… Because then I'm going all out, allies or not."

And then his smirk grew even wider. "And we know because it's kind of obvious actually. You're trying a little too hard to act normal and there's at least 10 cm more space between you than normally. That and the looks you're giving each other also tell us you've already gone all the way and that…. Byakuya was is the bottom. You have used protection I hope? Because no matter how much I love Ichi and our little wonder, I would've preferred for the pregnancy to be planned, a few years from now when the soul society has accepted the arrancar or I've been turned into a visored…."

Ichigo saw Renji get a little white in the face before Byakuya showed him a necklace similar to his own. "Gift from the annoying black cat and the shopkeeper after you've escaped. They noticed our relationship almost immediately and because normally when nobles get a relationship with a male they receive a bracelet, and seeing as how we are keeping it a secret, they gave this to me… I have one for you as well because nobles can make pregnant as well as get pregnant." He stated dryly, like he was talking about the weather or something not related to their sex life and relationship.


	14. silent life

A few minutes later, or more like about 45 minutes of them, they finally arrived at Grimmjow's place, dropping their bags in their rooms.

Right before Renji and Byakuya disappeared into their room (aka closed the door for some privacy) Grimmjow smiled at them and told them to have fun and that the room was soundproof.

Ichigo laughed softly and hugged his lover as the door was quickly shut by a furiously blushing Renji.

"How about we have some fun ourselves?" He asked huskily, breathing into the arrancar's ear, making Grimmjow shiver. "I'm definitely in for some fun." He said smirking and wrapping his arms around the teen.

"You always are." Ichi mumbled against his ear while he started unbuttoning Grimmjow's shirt before taking it off. He let his hands roam all over the alpha's chest, pinching his nipples softly before letting them go even further down, reaching for his pants.

Glancing at his lover he started opening the pants which had way too many buttons for his liking, and pushed them down together with the bright blue boxershorts. He licked his lips softly making Grimmjow laugh. "Like what you see?"

"yes. Very much actually." The teen answered teasingly before dropping on his knees and giving Grimmjow's member a tentative lick. He tastes salty, bitter, and oh so much like Grimmjow. It makes him smile before he takes in the head, sucking softly.

"oh fuck! Ichi!"

The teen hummed and took more of his alpha's member into his mouth, sucking harshly now.

"Ichi… babe… shouldn't we like.. move to our room or something? Wouldn't want them to come out of their room and interrupt us now would we? " The alpha said before moaning softly and laying his hands on Ichi's head.

"c'mon babe…"

Once again Ichigo hums before releasing the member with an obscene loud pop.

"Alright. Let's go to our room, but I want you to fuck me once we get there."

Grimmjow gulped and nodded, grabbing Ichi's arm and pulling him towards the dark navy room before pushing him against the door.

"so.. you want to be fucked immediately?" he asked, his voice low with lust and a smirk plastered on his face. "prep or no prep?" came teasingly out of that smirking mouth.

"none…. God… Grimm! Fuck me already will you!"

The alpha snickered and started undressing his beta while pushing him towards the bed. You gotta love those hormones.

Ichigo landed on the bed, naked and having absolutely no idea where his clothes are, with a yelp before Grimmjow pushed his feet over his shoulders and positioned himself.

"you sure?"

"God yes." Ichigo mumbled groaning, trying to push himself on his lover before Grimmjow finally started pushing in; his pace very slow and giving Ichi time to adjust. When he was finally completely inside Ichigo the teen groaned in frustration. "Grimmmm… MOVE ALREADY!"

And he did as he was told, starting a slow, strong and deep pace. Going faster every time his lover begged for it.

Oh and how Ichigo loved it. He was moaning as loud as his voice allowed him to.

"oh god Grimm!"

The teen gripped his alpha's shoulders and turned them around so he was now the one on top. He lifted himself before dropping down again, setting a hard and fast pace while arching his back; making sure that his prostate was hit with every thrust.

Grimmjow smirked at him and grabbed the beta's member. He's already close but he wants Ichigo to come first. He wants Ichigo to come, moaning his name, and contracting around him as he comes.

And a few minutes later the teen comes, moaning Grimmjow's name at the top of his lungs. Soon after the arrancar following his example, thrusting his hips upwards into the still clenching heat, make sure to hit the teen's now oversensitive prostate dead-on.

"Ah! Grimm! Don't do that!" Ichigo yelped before pulling himself off and laying down next to his equally exhausted partner.

A breathy laugh escaped Grimmjow's lips. "Oh you know you like it when I do that."

"yeah… okay… Maybe I do…. A little…. I love you…"

"love you too babe. I love you too."

And soon after both were fast asleep.

XXXXX

Renji burst through the door, not quite expecting the sight he was met with. That sight being a buttnaked Ichigo laying sprawled across an equally buttnaked Grimmjow. They were cuddling. And he would've found that sweet if it weren't for the fact that, as already stated, they were naked, and covered in their body fluids.

He yelped and covered his eyes, apologizing and quickly going outside of the room, closing the door behind hi m with a not so soft Bang.

Byakuya looked up when Renji ran out of the other room, blushing fiercly.

"I'll take that as a confirmation that they are both still present?"

By now a halfnaked Grimmjow walked out of the room. He'd quickly thrown on his boxers, something he normally wouldn't do.

"Yes… We are still here… And I get the need to check up on us. But please do so after knocking." The alpha said, yawning and stretching softly.

Renji blushed. "Oh.. I'll knock alright." He mumbled softly, making Grimmjow grin widely.

"now, seeing as how it's been quite the while since I've been home I'll need to do some groceries…. But I'm taking a shower first. I don't really care who accompanies me to the shot, but to the one staying here. Please be quiet. Ichi needs his rest."

And once again the redhead blushed, groaning in embarrassment.

"Not because of that you pervert… well.. maybe a little, but I actually meant because he IS pregnant and he hasn't had that much relaxation and rest in weeks.

"Right…"

The alpha rolled his eyes and closed the bathroom door after stepping inside.

XXXX

10 minutes later he emerged, apparently way sooner, and way more silent than the two shinigami were expecting because the view he was met with was kind of erotic to say the least.

Renji had his captain pressed against the kitchen counter , his lips attacking the moaning ravenhaired's neck.

The arrancar coughed softly ,trying to catch their attention before this got too embarrassing for all of them but neither of the two noticed him so he walked a little closer and tapped Renji's shoulder.

"Okay… I know I told you to enjoy your time together as much as you could but please do so in your room… unless if you want to put on a show…" he cocked his eyebrow, holding back an amused expression at their shocked and flustered faced. Renji's even more so than Byakuya's.

Byakuya straightened himself out and acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened. "I'll be going with you to the shop."

"gigai or not?"

"not… it's annoying." He stated and Grimmjow nodded grinning. He too had felt a little trapped in the beginning, but eventually got used to that. He grabbed his keys and phone before putting something in his ear, which caused the captain to stare at him; not hiding his confused and questioning look as well as he normally would.

"That way I can talk to you WITHOUT having people think I'm crawy. It's just an ear piece for my phone."

XXXXx

When Ichigo woke up he smelled the most amazing smell coming from the kitchen. Breakfast. It made his stomach growl so loudly he immediately noticed how hungry he actually was. He stood up and pulled his pajama pants on. He decided to go commando under them ,too lazy to search for underwear in his bag and somehow he felt more…. Free without them.

Slowly he walked out of the room, holding his stomach as it growled once again.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Grimmjow said teasingly from where he was standing. And to Ichigo's great surprise it wasn't Grimm who was making breakfast, but Byakuya… with A LOT of help from Renji because apparently the captain had never cooked before, in his LIFE.

"I think I could totally get used to waking up like this." The teen said smiling a little and suddenly he was feeling pretty happy actually. For a little while he forgot all his troubles as he sat down at the table, watching Renji and Byakuya, his and Grimmjow's hands interlocked.


	15. results from heaven, news from hell

2 days later news finally came from Urahara-san. Much to Ichigo's great distress. Once the call came that they'd have to come by he had started stressing out about the results. Or more precisely about the worst case scenarios of those results.

"Oh.. What if they're not health? Or there's something really wrong with them? What if they don't even look human? Or what if it's more than one!"

It went on and on and on.

"Ichi… C'mon.. Let's go.. Then we'll know and you can stop panicking because everything will most likely be all right. I bet everything's just perfect."

The alpha kept in a groan when Ichigo stared at him with this 'like-you-know-look'.

In the end he and Renji both had to grab one of Ichigo's arms and flash step towards the shop just so they could get it over with. This thankfully meant that they had to leave their gigai's at home so nobody could see, or hear, them trying to calm someone the worldn't couldn't see.

When they'd suggested it to Byakuya he had just rolled his eyes and had said that he'd go first so that the door would be already opened upon their arrival.

They immediately stormed inside and dropped a still struggling Ichigo onto the sofa. "So… Now that we're here." Grimmjow started, smiling and sitting down next to his beta, both completely exhausted. "You are going to listen to what Urahara has to say and notice that you have no reason at all to panic and struggle like that. Okay?"

The teen growled. "Fine." He said, trying to act tough but kind of failing as he was still panting from the fighting back. That, and the fact that his hormones were kicking up at the moment, in a bad way, and it left him in a very bad mood.

Urahara finally entered the room a few minutes later when Ichigo had finally started to regain his breath and calm down a little. Grimm was probably right. Stupid hormones.

The shopkeeper stared at them from behind his fan. "Kurosaki-kun." He said, probably smirking and enjoying the fact that he was could pester Ichigo.

"you and your child are perfectly fine. Nothing wrong at all."

"only one?" he asked quickly, both fear and hope visible in his eyes.

"yes.. only one. Want to know the sex of the child as well? Or do you want that to be a surprise? And do you want to know if it'll be a shinigami, arrancar or visored? Or human? Or maybe hollow." He grinned at the look of horror that struck on Ichigo's face at the last word. He was just pestering him of course.

The teen gazed at Grimmjow who nodded at him so he nodded as well. "tell us."

"Well… Congratulations because you will be buying shotguns in no time to protect your precious little daughter. She's about 4/8th shinigami, 2/8th hollow and 2/8th human. So she's mostly like a visored… Well actually. She's mostly like you, Kurosaki-kun. I'm guessing that is because you did a long time without Grimmjow joining in his reiatsu. I think she'll probably look most like you as well. But of course I cannot be sure of that."

Grimmjow smiled at his lover. "This Is incredible. I almost can't wait. Shotguns and all." He said hugging him tightly, making Ichigo smile as well.

But then suddenly Urahara's smile faded completely. "I also have received some news about the trial. It will be held when you've recovered from giving birth. First they wanted to have the trial immediately after but I got that idea out of their heads. That would take too much of a toll on you and your daughter. But at the trial they will decide about all three of your lives. Now, with the results I gave them they are already sure that the child will not be an hollow or an arrancar so they already decided to let her live. They will not kill her but one of their options, the one their leaning the most to right now, is taking her away from you and adopt her out before expelling the both of you to Hueco Mundo or just expel you from Soul society. Or they kill you. Seems like the soutaichou really isn't giving up so easily. But Yoruichi and I are already working on your defense together with almost all the arrancar and visored."

It was silent in the room for a while until Grimmjow growled softly. "They're not taking her away from us. We all know what will happen to her if they do. She'll end up in that freaky captain's lab or the rukongai. If they are choosing to expel us, then we are taking her with us. And if they kill us. We want you or the visored or the arrancar to take care of her." He wrapped his arms tightly around Ichigo. "I won't let them treat her like she's a piece of dirt or just some lab specimen."

XXXXXX

Grimmjow slowly laid a sleeping Ichigo down in their bed, kissing him tenderly. "It'll be alright babe." He whispered silently as to not wake him up. "I'll make sure everything works out for all of us."

Silently he left the room, closed the door and then sat down in the sofa opposite to where Byakuya and Renji were sitting.

"Is there really nothing you can do to push this a little more in the right direction?"

"no… I'm very sorry. As I already told you; all we can do is report back about everything we know as positive as possible and hope for the best. If he catches air of us reporting back lies as to get you free it'll just piss him off even more."

The alpha sighed and nodded. "I just don't want to lose them you know?" he said tiredly. They'd been discussing possible outcomes, scenarios and theories until Ichigo had fallen asleep in his arms, clearly stressed out by all of this.

Grimmjow just KNEW that Ichigo was going to have nightmares because of all of this. Definitely with those hormones having a party in his body like it is friggin new year's eve.

"I'll be going to bed as well then… And I'm sleeping long tomorrow. Feel free to check up on us, but please, don't forget to KNOCK." He said while standing up and walking towards his room. He wanted to be there in case Ichigo would wake up from a nightmare so he could calm him down and tell him he was still there.

And a few hours later Grimmjow awoke by the teen mumbling his name with tears falling out of his still closed eyes. He was still asleep so Grimmjow just took him softly in his arms, trying to calm him before he awoke. But to no avail. Ichigo woke up anyway, crying out his name with a sob.

"Shh… Ichi babe…. It was just a nightmare. Whatever you dreamed, I'm still here." He whispered softly, kissing the teen gently on his forehead. If the grimmjow from a few years ago would've seen them like this, he'd probably snort and roll his eyes, but right now all he could think about was trying to calm down Ichigo.

"want to talk about that dream? Maybe it helps to calm you down?"

A soft nod as Ichigo leaned in even closer. "we were at the trial and they decided to take her away from us and put her in the rukongai, saying things like that we should at least be happy she was given a chance at living. First some of my friends asked, begged the soutaichou if they couldn't adopt her. But Byakuya and Rukia weren't allowed by their elders. And Renji couldn't because of his secret relationship with Byakuya. And the soutaichou just refused everybody else who probably could….. but then you refused to give her away when he sent someone from the second squad forward to take her out of your arms. You said you didn't want her to go there and live a life in the rukongai."

"and I don't." Grimmjow said softly, catching a tear with his fingertips.

"you started about how he probably just sent her there because of the slim survival chances and the fact that even if she survived she'd probably wish she were dead most of the time because she'd have to do thinks like sell herself just to be able to stay alive. You refused to let her live like that so you just held here very tightly. But then.. then then just stabbed you and took her away anyway. Within seconds she was outside the building and you were dying and I didn't know what to do."

By now the teen was crying again. "I don't want you to die Grimm… I don't want to see you die and I don't want her to have to spend a life without us."

"I won't die babe, and I promise I'll do as much as I can to keep her with us. I promise."

Suddenly they startled when there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow stood up and opened it, revealing a very tired looking Renji with a very worried look.

"you both alright? Ichigo's reiatsu is kind of overpowering everything in the house."

"yeah…. He will be… he had a nightmare about the trial."

The redhead glanced at Ichigo. "It'll be alright mate. I'll try my very best to help you out. And so will Byakuya. He's trying to get help from the elders in this matter. They're still refusing right now. But he'll get them to help you out. And we're both also making our reports as positive as possible, showing all the love between you."

The teen nodded. "thanks… I think we'll need every bit of help we can get with the soutaichou hating us like that."

"yeah…. I bet ya that if the verdict is even a little against what all of us want there'll be a riot!"

XXXXX


	16. I'm in WHAT?

2 Weeks passed and by now Ichigo was 8 weeks pregnant. So much closer to his due date already. Talking about due dates, he'd gotten a new one from Urahara. The man had studied his daughter's growth rate for a while and had concluded that he was already about half way. The new due date was now set on someday in his 20th week. That was only two months and about 3 weeks to go.

He grinned at Grimmjow who had just painted that third room in this yellowy green and was now putting the baby furniture –that his father brought by, exclaiming about how fast his oldest son was growing up- in said room.

The room was small, and with only the cradle and a closet it was already cramped full. But later –after the trial- when Renji and Byakuya moved out they would turn the guest room into her room.

They were trying to look positively at the future. One where she was there with them. But sometimes Ichigo would have that same nightmare once again and launch himself into a panic attack.

Byakuya and Renji came out of their room –both looking a little flushed- and Ichigo smirked at them.

"What do you think?" he asked them, receiving a nod from Byakuya as a confirmation that he liked it.

"It's nice." Renji now said smiling broadly. "I'm sure she'll like it."

"well…. I hope she does."

Grimmjow smiled and hugged Ichigo from behind. "she definitely will. Now let's just eat something and then let's go to Urahara-san. He sent in a message that he has some news for us.

XXXXX

Half an hour later they were sitting in front of a very pleased looking Urahara, who apparently had some great news. He'd done some research and apparently they would be allowed to call in some witnesses in their trial. Renji and Byakuya immediately volunteered to do so.

And that was when the shopkeeper told them some more good news. A lot of people wanted to testify on their behalf. It seemed that only the first, second and 12th division needed a lot of convincing because they were the only ones really against them while some others preferred to not be pulled into this whole ordeal.

"so we only have to convince, what? 3 divisions? But how many are on our side.?"

The shopkeeper took a moment to overthink this before answering "7"… the third, sixth, ,eight, ninth, tenth, eleventh surprisingly enough, and the thirteenth."

XXXX

Long hours passed before they were finally able to go home, feeling absolutely exhausted. They'd decided to send letters to some people, asking them if they'd want to testify and they'd also asked both Renji and Rukia to talk about the downsides of their life in rukongai and to, later on –during the trial- testify on that.

Both of them had agreed and had started their stories, going on until way past dinner time. Hence why they were home so late.

Ichigo dropped onto the bed, feeling dead tired. But he found his stomach growling once again in need of even more food as one of his cravings came up. And this time he –thankfully- craved nothing too exotic or expensive. He just had a craving for toast, with jam. Lot's and lot's of jam.

"Grimmmmmm…." He whined, feeling too tired, and too lazy to stand up and get the food himself.

"Another craving?" the bluehaired arrancar asked smilingly.

"Yes… but it's only toast and blueberry jam this time… so nothing you have to really search half the town for."

He noticed the look of pure relief in the other's eyes and smiled widely at him.

XXXX

More time passed and by now only 2 weeks remained until his due date and Ichigo was now as nervous as he probably could be.

His cravings – for strawberry related things. Much to his own horror and chagrin- got worse and he couldn't sleep as well either because of back and hip-pains.

He groaned and turned on his other side. Right now he was sure he was going to die from the pain in his stomach. Because it was hurting like hell and he just couldn't get rid of the pain. Even his special made painkillers didn't do the job. Painkillers that Urahara-san had made that were safe for pregnancies.

"you alright?" he could hear the worried voice from Grimmjow coming from the doorway while he positioned himself on his hands and knees. Somehow, he found out, sitting like that hurt the less.

"not sure. It fucking hurts! It hurts like fucking hell!" another hoarse groan escaped his lips. This had been going on for hours already. After a while this position would make him too stiff, and he'd try to lay back down again, only finding the pain unbearable in a few minutes time and go back to this same position.

"want me to call Urahara-san to check up on you?" the bluehaired male asked, wiping Ichigo's face with a wet cloth to collect the sweath.

XXXX

Only ten minutes later the shopkeeper arrived carrying bags and bags full of equipment.

"What's all THAT for?" the bluehaired man asked in wonder. "Is he going to be alright?"

The man grinned at him in this chersire catlike way. Making Grimmjow feel kind of uncomfortable.

"He is going to be all right Grimmjow. Because our beloved strawberry here. Is in labor right now."

….. "I'M WHAT!" Came a eardrum-breaking shriek from the bed before another painfilled groan left the teen's lips only seconds after.

"you are in labor…. Your daughter wants to come out."

They both glared daggers at the scientist. "Didn't you say twentieth week? It's 2 weeks to early!" the teen cried out as he felt another wave of pain in his stomach.

"yes. Well… apparently I was wrong. She wants to come out right NOW." He walked towards the teen and sat down next to him. "now stay like that. It's going to be way easier and faster this way because right now your stomach skin and muscles are temporally dissolving to let the chamber come out. This way gravity will help along and instead of hours of pain and then having to lift the child out, she'll come out in mere seconds… Took me a long time to notice that that's the reason why all the beta's took this position before I laid them down on the table."

Ichigo glared at him before he once again shout out in intense pain. This hurt more than being stabbed through his chest…. Multiple times.

"and how much longer will this take? He's been in pain for hours…. I used to love seeing him like that… But now it creeps me out." Grimmjow asked as he sat down next to his lover, who scoffed at him for that sentence. Mission accomplished.

"according to my equipment he is already in the last stage. So Grimm-chan (he received a growl and glare at the nickname) I need you to help out since I can't touch the chamber."

"why not?" the alpha asked, surprised. He was going to have to do it?

"well… If I am the first to touch the chamber she'll recognize me, and not you, as the other caretaking parent…"

"so what do I gotta do?"

"Hold your hands against his stomach and when you feel pressure on them slowly and gently lower them towards the bed. That's about it."

And before the alpha could answer, he felt a bundle of condensed reiatsu press against his hands.

"Now slowly lower her on the bed." Came the repetitive voice of the scientist. And the arrancar did as he was told, looking at the beanshaped chamber. His first child.

"now what? Isn't the chamber supposed to disappear." Well… he never had the principle of birth explained to him.

"You see the reiatsu connection?" Urahara waited for Grimmjow to nod before going on. "Ichigo has to sever that connection, but right now he is pure instinct and he won't do so until he knows for sure that she is safe." He said before standing up and leaving them alone after another short explanation on what he should do.

Grimmjow crawled to where Ichigo's face was, lifting his chin and sending some of his reiatsu through the mark into the younger's body. He gazed into the black golden eyes. "Ichi, babe, she's all right. Look underneath your stomach, she's right there."

The teen looked down and purred before collapsing on his side, panting. Grimmjow grabbed him and made him lean against his chest. "want to hold her?"

The berry nodded as he couldn't really speak right now. He was still somewhat caught up in his instincts. His alpha grabbed the chamber and laid in softly on his chest.

"Can you sever the reiatsu connection? Then we can take a look at her. See her."

A nod and soon after the chamber started to shimmer and disappear while Ichigo's stomach regained its density.

They gazed as a little girl with Ichigo's bright orange locks and Grimmjow's bright blue eyes blinked at them as she cooed. A smile appeared on their lips and Ichigo's eyes finally returned to normal.

"you did great babe. She's absolutely beautiful. I love her hair." The arrancar said, smiling at his lover before bending forward and kissed his daughter softly on her forehead right when the door opened to show Renji, Urahara and Byakuya. The latter actually with a soft smile on his lips as he walked towards them.

Renji grinned widely at the couple. "She's going to be a heartbreaker." He said to the fresh pair of parents. "she got a name already?"

The parents glanced at each other before Grimmjow nodded at him. "We thought of naming her Kaiko."

At this Byakuya's smile widened a little. "child of forgiveness… A very fitting name for her… She is absolutely beautiful. Congratulations."

"Congrats" the other two now voiced as well.

XXXXX

**AN: So, she's finally here! Next up: some happy time. And then, the moment most of you probably have been waiting for. The trial!**


	17. hey, is that a child?

Ichigo laid Kaiko down in her craddle with a smile on his lips. She was finally here. His beautiful daughter was finally here.

The now 2 hour child cooed and Ichigo kissed her gently on her forehead. "sleep now." He whispered against her forehead before he pulled back and walked outside the small room into the living room where the others were.

Urahara had done some tests and it seemed that she'd be growing a little faster than a normal human child for the first year because in hollow standards she was a premature child. She'd grow fast because something like that was actually of big importance in Hueco Mundo. If a child couldn't walk in a short period after birth, they'd mostly end up captured and eaten. So a full grown Arrancar newborn would actually be like a one year old human child. Imagine those baby bumps!

But Ichigo thanked the gods it wasn't like that because that would be really hard to explain: having a one year old from one day to the other. He leaned against his lover, feeling absolutely exhausted.

"I want to go and visit my friends in school tomorrow." He mumbled, knowing that by then he'd already have back all of his energy. Another thing that was important for surviving in Hueco Mundo. And also there was the fact that she already looked like a one month old so it wouldn't be that suspicious. Which he stated as well.

"and what are you going to tell them?" Byakuya suddenly asked the pair. "It is not like you can actually tell them you gave birth to her."

They thought about it for a moment until Grimmjow came up with an answer. "we had a drunken night with my none-existing sister?"

Ichigostared at him. Eyes wide while Renji actually chuckled at the lie.

"that could actually do." Byakuya answered with a pondering look. "But then what will you do when you lose the trial. I know we don't want to go there but it is something to keep in the back of our minds."

A sad look appeared on their faces but Gimmjow refused to really think about it. "we will win the trial. We won't lose her. I'll make sure of that." He said, holding his lover slightly closer to himself.

"we'll go to your school tomorrow to show her to your friends and we'll just tell them that we had a drunken night with my sister….. Nell, so we can both describe her, and that she didn't want to keep the child. She wanted to give her away so we decided that we'd adopt her." He thought for a second longer before adding . "and we could easily adopt her because you are her birthfather."

Renji snorted. "you are good at making up stories aren't you?" he asked, chuckling at the glare he received.

"Yeah. Well… I prefer the truth but we all know that most of them would most likely try and send us to some nuthouse."

XXXXXX

Ichigo bit his lips. They were standing at the entrance of his school, ready to go inside. But he found himself doubting his decision about telling some of his ignorant friends. He had no doubts about telling Orihime and Ishida and some others… But there were people he didn't know in high school who haven't seen him in the winter war and who have no idea of what he is.

He sighed. Telling Orihime had to wait till evening because she went to a complete other college while Ishida was in the same college, but had other classes in a completely other campus.

So now here he was, walking to where he knew he'd normally have classes. Thank god at least Urahara goes to the same classes.

He knocked on the classroom door, hiding his newborn daughter in some blankets in his arms instead of carrying her in a carrier. That was just too obvious. He quickly recited the lie they were to tell his friends in his head during lunch while he opened the door. First he'd just talk to Ulquiorra here.

"You can do this." Grimmjow whispered to his lover while laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki-kun.§ Came the surprised voice of his teacher while every head in the class turned towards him. He was late, and that was unusual. A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he quickly went to his place next to Ulquiorra, sitting down while Grimmjow followed him.

The arrancar shot him a questioning look, but when Grimmjow sat down next to Ichigo and pointed towards the unmoving bundle in Ichigo's arms, a look of recognition flashed over his face (for your info: She's asleep. Not dead ^^')

"Grimmjow's?" he mumbled silently to his friend who nodded softly. "when was it born?" he asked, quickly glancing at the father of the child in the bundle before trying to look inside said bundle that hid the child.

Ichigo puled some of the blanket away, showing her sleeping face with bright orange curls. "she was born yesterday And I know she doesn't look like a normal hollow or arrancar child. She is younger but because she looks older than a human newborn we are going to have to tell some serious lies to make this work out. So please don't tell anybody?"

"I won't" a moment of silence followed. "was she born in human form?"

The teen shook his head. "she was born as a soul but then created a human body. I just went to get mine back this morning. Much to Kon's displeasure actually. How did he do?"

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes. "He showed up and I got him to behave so you haven't really missed a day and your grades stayed about the same. Thought some times, he really is way more alike to you than you'd think, he just suddenly ran out of class to beat up some hollows."

The teen leaned back and smiled. "well… I think he's owned himself a gift then; behaving for such a long time. I'll have to talk to Urahara for a gift."

…

"Hey! Is that a child!"

Ichigo's eyes widened drastically as he turned around and gazed at the stranger behind him, cradling Kaiko to his chest in a protective motion. But by now the whole class was staring at him once again.

"Kurosaki. Care to explain why you brought a child to school"

The orange haired teen bit his lip and Grimmjow noticed the distressed look in his eyes. The teen wasn't ready yet to just bluntly lie to the whole class so Grimmjow stood up himself, receiving a questioning look.

"well… Since Ichi and I adopted her yesterday we wanted to show her to his friends." He stated bluntly, hoping that they'd leave it at that. But of course that would've been way too easy.

"Aren't you two a little young to be adopting children?" she asked in wonder.

"yeah. Well… drunken night with my sister and she didn't want to keep her… so we decided that we'd adopt and raise her." He said in the same blunt voice as before, ignoring all the stares directed at him.

Ichigo tried to hide behind his lover but found it impossible to do so. He hated being the center of attention. He hated being stared at like that. Like he was some freak.

"yes.. well.. please refrain from bringing the child to school. Kids don't belong in a medicine school."

Grimmjow glared at her. "oi.. lady….I just told you that we only wanted to show Kaiko to some of Ichi's friends. But fine. We'll just leave then."

He grabbed Ichigo's bag for him and took his hand, pulling his lover along with him out of the classroom. And to his surprise, Ulquiorra followed after them after quickly packing his stuff.

Once outside the building they leaned against a tree before Ichigo sat down, opening his shirt and pulling, a by now cooing, Kaiko to his chest.

"you feed her the hollow way?" ulquiorra asked in wonder. "I expected to see bottles and stuff."

"yeah well… apparently this is the best way because she was born a little earlier than expected and she still needs my reiatsu to grow healthily."

The arrancar nodded and watched as Ichigo fed his daughter.

"So? How did she really happen? I can't imagine her being actually planned so soon after you two got together."

Grimmjow barked out a laugh at that. "no. She wasn't planned but I don't regret having her. She's wonderful."

"But she was an accident?"

"yeah… our first time together and the protection didn't work. Lucky shot."

Ichigo chuckled. "Lucky shot you call it. But yeah. That's one way to put it."

…

Suddenly the bells rang, telling them that is was time for lunch period so he quickly, but softly, pulled Kaiko away from his chest and closed his shirt to hide his now slightly swollen nipple.

"Does it hurt?" Ulquiorra asked suddenly when people already started coming outside.

"a little. But only because they are really fucking sensitive right now."

…

"Kurosaki?"

His head shot up to see Ishida stand there, much to his surprise.

"So it IS you again and not Kon… Where have you be-" He stopped his sentence when he noticed the child laying in his arms.

"Ishida? Don't you have classes on another campus?"

"yeah.. well… Our art teacher wanted us to come here and draw some of the architecture." The art and literature student said. "why are you carrying a child with you?"

"Because it's my child."

"your's?" Ishida stared at him. "who's the mother?"

"Technically? That'd be me since I'm the one who gave birth to her."

"You gave birth to her… Okay then who's the father? And please don't tell me it's –"

"me." Grimmjow butted in, much to Ishida's chagrin. The Quincy stared at his orange haired friend.

"If the soul society finds out, you'll be in some deep trouble."

"yeah well.. they already know.. The notice of trial should be coming soon." Ichigo mumbled silently, hugging his daughter while she was falling asleep again after her burp.

"you actually got a trial?"

"yeah.. But if it were up to the soutaichou we'd already be dead. He doesn't believe Grimm, and the others, are on our side."

"So you better keep your relationship with Szayel a secret Quincy." Grimmjow said to him, making him blush brightly.

"Ain't he a beta?" Ichigo suddenly asked his friend. "I remember Grimmjow telling me he was so I knew I wouldn't be in danger when he is near during heat."

"yeah.. He's a beta… But his heat barely affects me."

"yeah well.. Don't get him pregnant Quincy boy. Human or not. You can still get him pregnant."

"I can WHAT? Why don't I know of this?"

Grimmjow grinned at that. "yeah so be careful."

They laughed at Ishida's shocked face.

"go to Urahara… He'll explain stuff to you." Ichigo said softly as to not wake his daughter after the laughing fit ended.

"yeah… Very funny. You could've told me when szayel and I started dating you now." He said with an actual scowl on his face, which launched them into another laughing fit before Ichigo told him that he didn't know himself yet back then.

XXXX

**AN: whoot… a longer chapter… well … in the next they'll be visiting some more people! But the trial is coming closer and closer. **


	18. finally another date

Ichigo dropped himself on his bed and sighed deeply. Thank God this day was finally over. When he'd thought that the part at school where he told his ignorant friends was the hardest, then he was soo wrong.

Arriving at his own home to show Kaiko to his father had been a disaster. When he'd opened the front door he'd been met with a hyperactive Isshin who wanted to cuddly with his son and grandchild. Which in turn had triggered Grimmjow to become overprotective of his mate and child.

It had taken more than half an hour to calm the both of them down and by then kaiko had been crying because she was hungry.

Which had of course let to gaping faces and Isshin going hyperactive again about how proud he was of ichigo because he had decided to feed them in the natural way.

He turned on his side, facing Grimmjow who was undressing himself.

"You know? How about we get Byakuya to watch after her sometime soon so we can have some alone time." He asked Grimmjow, his voice sounding a little husky with the lust he was feeling.

Grimmjow groaned in response and crawled in the bed next to his lover. "We'll ask him about it after we buy something to make it able for him to feed her."

The teen nodded, and soon after he easily dozed of into a dreamless sleep. Being followed by an equally tired Grimmjow.

xXXXXXXX

When Ichigo woke up a few mornings later, that was exactly the first thing to alarm him. Normally he'd be woken up by Kaiko's cries first thing in the morning, not wake up himself.

He shot up, out of the bed and ran to her room. But when he couldn't see her sleeping in her cradle he panicked, calling for Grimmjow loudly."

"Grimm! I can't find her! Kaiko's gone!"

The bluehaired man immediately stormed out of their bedroom with a panicked look on his face, right at the moment Renji came out of the bathroom.

"If it's Kaiko You're looking for, she's with Byakuya. He tried to wake you up after you both slept through her crying. But it didn't work so he just put her on your chest and let her feed."

"And where're they now?"

"He decided to go to Urahara's to make him work on something to get your reiatsu-milk into bottles and took her with him in the strolley so Urahara could check up on her as well. That way you don't have to do that this week. You've got some time to yourselves right now."

Grimmjow gazed at the redhead. "yeah… I got to admit that we do need some time to get a decent rest." He turned towards his lover, the one who had been sleeping the least since Kaiko had been born. "You go back to be. I'll talk to Byakuya when he arrives."

The substitute shinigami nodded tiredly before doing as he was told and going back to bed.

XXXXX

About an hour later the nobleman finally came back, carrying the baby in his right arm while pushing the stroller; which had a box on top of it, in front of him.

"What's in the box." The tattooed male asked, shocking the breath out of Byakuya and making Grimmjow snicker.

"Guilty conscious about kidnapping my daughter?"

"I didn't kidnap her."

"Yeah Yeah. I know. But next time at least leave a note. Ichi almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find her."

The nobble nodded and handed Kaiko over to her father while apologizing.

"So… now. What's in that box?"

"I had Urahara-san make something so you could prefill some bottles in case you sleep through her crying again. That way I also don't have to intrude in your room."

The ex-espada smirked as he could easily read in between the lines that Byakuya would very much like to pamper her.

"You just have to ask, you know, when you want to spend some time with her. You're her Godfather after all."

His smirk widened as Byakuya couldn't possibly hide his honest surpise and happiness at that.

"Ichi and I spoke about it yesterday. We think you'd do wonderful, especially with Renji and Rukia by your side…. We hope you accept."

Like he even had to ask. Of course the ravenhaired accepted. That child was going to be pampered!

XXXX

The day Ichigo turned 2 weeks old, the 2 fresh parents finally decided to go on a date and leave Kaiko in her Godfather's care.

"Take real good care of her alright?" Ichigo mumbled, biting his lip and giving his daughter a soft kiss on her nose.

"We will." Byakuya said with a nod before Grimmjow pulled Ichigo along with him. First they ould blow of some steam by sparring and training in Urahara's 'basement' and then they'd go and have dinner by candlelight at Ichigo's favorite restaurant.

To say that the teen looked forward to all of that was a serious understatement.

XXXXXXXXX

A few hours later, when they arrived back home and stumbled into their bedroom, the house was already dark and silent. Ichigo giggled softly when Grimmjow pushed him on the bed and put the newly received protection-necklace around his neck.

"Wouldn't want to take that risk right now." Grimmjow whispered huskily in his lover's ear before nibbling on the earlobe nearest to him.

Ichigo moaned softly in agreement, wrapping his arms around it's lover and pressing their lips together. "Oh god Grimm. Please. It's been so long."

The bluenette snickered. "you don't have to tell me." He whispered huskily into the younger's ear before moving to his neck and gently placing a hickey.

After he was sure that the hickey was going to be there for a few days he moved downwards to Ichigo's pink nipples and softly bit on them before giving them a lick as an apology for the rough bite.

"hnng.. Grimm."The teen moaned softly and placed his hands on the ex-espada's head, pushing him down towards where he wanted the attention the most.

"Oh, impatient are we?" Grimmjow asked with a wide smirk on his face before giving the member in front of him a tentative lick.

"God yes. It's been so looongg~"

Grimmjow chuckled and now took the member in his mouth, sucking harshly and placing his fingers at Ichigo's mouth.

The teen immediately got the hint and took them in, doing to the fingers everything Grimmjow did to his member. Licking, sucking and even softly nibbling on them.

After a while the ex-arrancar pulled his fingers back and placed them at Ichigo's entrance, humming around the member in warning that he was going to go fast and placing the first finger completely inside.

"ah. Oh god. Mo~re."

A soft popping sound and then, "already?"

"yesss~"

Gimmjow snickered and took the member back in his mouth before pushing the second, and a few minutes later, the third finger inside. He started pumping them in and out, searching for the spot of which he knew would drive Ichigo insane.

And it only took him a few seconds to find it. As he started pushing his fingers into the bundle of nerves he also lowered his head, deepthroating the teen and humming around him until Ichigo softly pulled at his hair, telling him to let go because he was damn close.

"Grimm.. Enter me. Now…. I want to come with you in me."

"Never gonna say no to that, my love."

He pulled back and squeezed Ichigo's member at the base, barely keeping him from coming as he positioned himself before thrusting inside in one quick move.

He wanted to give Ichigo time to adjust, but apparently that's not what the orange-top wanted because he grabbed the elder's butt and started moving his hips. So Grimmjow started a hard pace, thrusting inside as hard and fast as he could, knowing that neither of them would last long.

"Grimm…. C-close."

The man smirked widely and buried himself as deep as he could, not making his thrusts as big, but keeping them hard and deep until he could feel Ichigo twitch and constrict around him, hugging his member in a tight embrace until he came as well.

The bluehaired man collapsed on top of his lover, slowly pulling out and embracing his lover in a tight embrace. "I love you Ichi." He said softly, noticing that the other was already asleep. Out cold by what was probably the best orgasm of his LIFE.

A smile touched his lips and he pulled the other one against his chest, falling asleep soon after.

XXXX

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard a loud knocking on the front door along with someone pushing on the doorbell repeatedly. A few seconds later cries filled the house as well and Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"I'll go to kaiko. You go the the door?" the bluenette mumbled after noticing that Ichigo was at least wearing Pyamapants and a t-shirt while he was just wearing some old boxershorts.

The teen nodded and stood up, following his lover out of the bedroom.

With a big scowl on his face he opened the door, ready to yell at the people behind it until he noticed exactly who they were.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You are to come with us to Soul Society for your trial. Please take the arrancar and your offspring with you as well."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: yes, I'm leaving it at that for this chapter. Aren't I mean? Please REVIEW I'd like to know what you think :D **


	19. trial

Ichigo stumbled backwards, eyes wide in fear as he stared at Sui Fueng-taichou. He bumped with his back into his lover who wrapped his arms around him in a protective way after dropping Kaiko in the younger one's arms.

The ex-arrancar took a deep breath and then went to stand in front of the smaller male.

"Yeah well… You're going to have to wait. We need to get dressed, Kaiko needs to be fed and changed and we need to pack a bag with her supplies."

The second division taichou huffed. "Fine then. But hurry up. The soutaichou doesn't like to wait."

Once again the bluehead walked over to his lover, this time telling him to take Kaiko to her room and feed her there as well as handing him some bottles to fill.

"I'll take care of packing the diapers and stuff for her. And I'll bring you your badge after I got out of my gigai and got dressed." He said gently, kissing Ichigo shortly on the lips before pushing him equally gentle towards the door of Kaiko's room.

As soon as Ichigo was in the room he knocked on the door of the guest room. "Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-fukutaichou." He received some weird looks at the mention of both their names. "we have some visitors telling us to get ready for the trial. You might want to do the same. And could you send a message to the others?"

He heard a mumbled response, telling him that they had still been asleep. Most likely due to looking after Kaiko the night before. He sighed and turned around to start looking for a bag, the carrier, the diapers and some other stuff they'd probably need, and then the badge and some clothes to wear.

And while doing so he completely ignored the surprised looks that were thrown his way.

XXXXX

Byakuya gazed at the two cuffed men walking in front of him. They hadn't even been allowed to carry Kaiko themselves, much to the child's distress. So before Sui Fueng could even touch the child, he and Renji had volunteered to do so, not hiding that they were obviously on the couple's side with this one.

As her godfather he would try anything to keep her save, and preferably her parents as well.

They entered the central 46 where the trial would be held, all immediately noticing the heavy tension in the air.

This was not going to go well.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You stand here today facing charges for treason. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The teen nodded, a defiant look in his eyes. "God yes I have something to say for myself! I didn't betray you! Grimmjow isn't your enemy. He is on our side."

"We still have no proof of that." The soutaichou said, not looking very pleased at the fact that Ichigo wasn't going down without a fight.

"Yes, well, that's exactly why we are calling witnesses." The orange haired teen said, looking straight into the ancient man's eyes.

And apparently that wasn't something the soutaichou had been expecting. "Then call your witnesses."

At this the substitute shinigami smirked softly. The soutaichou was in for another surprise. "Okay , then I'll start with Byakuya, godfather of Kaiko."

XXXX

The more witnesses they called, the more pissed of the old man became. And he'd been in for some big surprises as a lot of his taichou seemed to be on Ichigo's side.

'Thank god I still have the central and some of the taichou in this with me.' He thought as now Isshin was testifying for Ichigo and the arrancar.

More time passed, and by the time they called their last witness, Ichigo was shivering under the pressure of the soutaichou's reiatsu.

"Grimm." He walked closer to his lover. He could feel that, with the way things were going right now, it wasn't going to end well for them.

The soutaichou just wasn't giving in at all, and the central still seemed to be on his side.

Tears were forming in the younger one's eyes. He couldn't, wouldn't lose his daughter, and neither could he lose his lover.

"Kurosaki. Any last words before we go and decide what to do with you?"

"Yes." He glared at the man. "I can't believe you're doing this to me! After all I've done for you, you are just going to take all happiness away from me."

Tears burst from his eyes as they were sending him growled loudly as he saw the tears on his lover's face.

"You call yourselves his friends! This trial was just for show! So we'd believe we had a chance at happiness. Well. You just saw how many people are with us on this. You really think this is going to be easy? Good luck with that." The ex-espada screamed right before the doors closed behind him, ichi, Byakuya (who was carrying Kaiko) and Renji along with all the other witnesses.

XXXX

Minutes that seemed like hours passed, amd Ichigo's now fully recovered reiatsu was on a rampage.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. Tears were still streaming down his cheeks. He was surprised he still had any of them left.

Grimmjow hugged him tightly, keeping him stable so Kaiko, who Byakuya had handed to him, wouldn't fall down. "I already told you babe. I'm not going to let them take her without a fight. And I'm not going to go down without one either."

"I know. And neither am I. But it's just…. He's so strong. And I know that I defeated Aizen, but I don't think I could ever defeat the soutaichou."

"I'm pretty sure you could. Especially with all the help we could possibly get. We've got quite the amount of taichou on our side And I'm not that weak myself either. Thought that's probably why he feels so threatened I guess. Because she could possibly easily surpass him in strength without even trying."

"Why can't we just run and hide away now? Before he takes her away from us. I'd gladly give up all my powers again to keep you both with me."

"I know babe. I know you would. But we gotta stay. At least until they spoke their verdict. If they try to break up our little family, then we'll run, change our names, appearances, everything.

The teen nodded and laid his head against Grimmjow's chest, sobbing tearlessly now. Disgusted stares were sent their way by the second squad who were to guard them.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing someone from the kido corps who was telling them to come inside.

Immediately Ichigo's heart started beating in overdrive. He wasn't ready for this. He wasn't ready to lose his happiness.

Reluctantly he walked forwards, back into the room, while clutching Kaiko as close to his chest as he possibly could.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. We've come to a decision about what is to happen with you, the arrancar and your offspring."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. And once again they refuse to call him by his name.

"we've got names, you know." He mumbled. "And her name is Kaiko."

"you shall not speak!" the soutaichou yelled at the ex-espada. "And I shall tell you what we've decided." He added, staring straight into the old man's eyes.

"We've decided to let you all live but you will never see each other again. The arrancar will go back to Hueco Mundo and stay there. Kurosaki, your powers will be sealed away and you will remain in the human world. The child will be sent to the rukongai and left to her own devices."

XXXX

**AN: Did you notice that I don'T really like the soutaichou? He's so Old fashioned…. Really… I really kind of hate him. **


	20. verdict

**AN: Oh my… we're so close near the end of this story. I guess this is the last chapter. After this I'll just post an epilogue for both the couples. One for byaxRen and one for IchiGrimm **

**XXXXXXXXXXx**

Recap last chapter: "We've decided to let you all live but you will never see each other again. The arrancar will go back to Hueco Mundo and stay there. Kurosaki, your powers will be sealed away and you will remain in the human world. The child will be sent to the rukongai and left to her own devices."

XXXXXX

Ichigo screamed and new tears fell out of his eyes.

"No! Please no!" He clutched Kaiko close to his chest as he fell on his knees. "At least let Byakuya adopt her! Please! I want her to be safe above all other things. Please… If you take her away from me, if you take everything I love away from me, then at least give me that. At least keep her safe." The last sentence came out as something barely above a whimper as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Grimmjow hugged his crying lover, glaring daggers at the people responsible for all of this. People that were breaking Ichigo's heart. He kissed Ichigo on his head and noticed how people that were on their side were gathering around them, protecting them from the second squad who were trying to close in on them.

"Jii-san." Shunsui Kyoraku mumbled in his typical lazy voice. 'He'd seriously get along well with Stark' was all Grimmjow could think at the tone. "Jüshiro and I both don't understand how you came to that decision. We've all heard enough witnesses to know that Grimmjow indeed seems to be on our side and that he hasn't harmed anyone since the winter war unless they were hollow attacking Karakura. So how did you come to that verdict?"

"He's an arrancar, a hollow. Once an enemy, always one."

"But if you let me butt in for a moment then I can explain that he's technically no longer hollow or arrancar. And that I have developed a new gigai that will complete the process of turning him into a visored. Thus nullificating your verdict because of untrue reasoning."

They all turned around to look at the man who just spoke: Urahara-san. Seeing to their surprise that he wasn't alone. He'd brought quite the amount of arrancar and humans with him.

"I've even brought along an example. Someone who's been testing said Gigai for me." He pointed to Ulquiorra who was wearing Shinigami clothes. The tearstreak-tattoos had disappeared as well as the leftovers from his mask on his head and when the ravenhaired youngster opened the top of his robes you could see that there was no longer a hole where there once had been.

"The only thing still there is the tattoo that once showed his position in the espada and he already asked me to put a new one over that one on the gigai so that the gigai will force the change on his soul form as well. A Painful process may I add."

Urahara once again stared directly into the soutaichou's eyes. "He's no longer an arrancar, but a visored. And the moment Grimmjow stays in the gigai for longer than a day; his polarities will switch and he will turn into a complete visored, not just an arrancar with a heart like he is right now."

It stayed silent for a few seconds until one of the men from the central 46 stood up, gazing directly at them. "And would the arrancar be willing to do that? To change who he is in real love to the substitute shinigami. Will he go through such a painful process.."

Grimmjow nodded. "Of course I would. I'm the one who begged hat'n'clogs to make me a visored, no matter how painful. I'd do anything for Ichi and Kaiko."

"Kaiko being the child?"

"yes."

People started whispering to each other and he could catch some things about how it was better to indeed keep him an alley if he was one. Suddenly someone stood up as well and whispered something in the first man's ear.

"and all are in favor?" the latter asked, receiving a soft nod.

"Okay. Then we wish to withdraw our verdict. We will come together again and see what the new one will be. Please wait outside until we call you back in for the new verdict."

Ichigo and Grimmjow stared at each other with big eyes before nodding and following their guards outside. Once outside all the people who were on their side suddenly came to hug them, taking them both by surprise and even making Ichigo yelp.

XXX

Byakuya took hold of his Godchild, letting her grab his finger. He walked away from the crowd a bit and smiled at her. "Seems like you'll be staying with your parents after all." He whispered, his smile widening, making people stare at him in surprise. The stoic man was smiling!

But he was so into his whispering to her that he didn't notice the stares, or the fact that it suddenly got silent around him and that people were listening to what he was saying to her.

Thought nobody was surprised when he mentioned that 'he and uncle Renji would have to get their own little bundle of joy now'. There had been rumours going on after all. Rumours that spread after someone who was stationed in Karakura town had let slip that he'd seen them sitting pretty close to each other while waiting outside of Urahara's shop. And even before that their feelings had been quite more obvious than they'd liked them to be.

He looked up when he heard Renji cough to get his attention and saw that he was now the middle of the attention and that Renji was bright red. He now had to try his very best not to turn the same shade of red, which didn't really work that well right now.

A deep sigh escaped his lips before he asked the people to keep it to themselves a little longer, at least until he could formally talk to his council about it. Which he would probably have to do tonight since he knew how the shinigami were. He handed Kaiko back to Ichigo with a smile and excused himself to tell his house staff that they were to warn the council that he wished to speak with them at 9pm.

By the time he came back, only about ten minutes later, the doors had already opened and people were going inside.

Ichigo looked at Byakuya when he noticed him enter and handed Kaiko to him together with a bottle. They both smiled softly at each other but Byakuya could easily read the nervousness in Ichigo's eyes.

The teen took a deep breath and turned around, facing the same man as before.

"We've reached a new verdict. The arrancar are to go through the process Urahara-san desicribed. After the process is completed we will allow those who want to to move back to the human world, thought we will mention something about that later. Kurosaki-kun and his family will move into a mansion in the outskirts of the seireitei and they will become the main family of a new noble house that will represent visored and ex-arrancar. So they will be counted as a part of the family as well. Thought side families. Kurosaki and –Grimmjow was it?- will also be wed as soon as possible and Kurosaki will become captain of a new division that will be created to review the laws and modernize them. You can choose your own fukutaichou thought we guess that the 13th division should probably prepare to look for a new one. Now about who will be allowed to go back. That should be everyone except the main family. From the main family only one person at a time will be allowed to go back for business. That's all."

Ichigo's eyes widend and he quickly thanked the now retreating men. He turned to his lover with a soft, unbelieving smile, hugging and kissing him.

Renji smiled and tapped him on the shoulder. "So. Only a few more days and you'll be here forever for me to pester ya. You don't mind?"

The teen shook his head. "I don't mind. I was going to end up here anyway. Kon can have my body. My father will find something to explain the sudden personality change thought I can pretty much guess that it will be something amongst the lines of 'shock due to losing Grimm and Kaiko and some of his friends in a fire."

Renji smirked at that. "The little perv is gonna like that."

"yeah well.. He grew up and thankfully quit acting like that after I lost my powers after the winter war." The orange haired teen said softly before turning to look at his lover. "And you? You gonna miss the human world?"

"hmm… my job maybe a little bit, but I moved there for you, to help you and lead a normal life in the first place so I'll probably be alright." He said with a soft blush, making Ichigo smile.

"oh I'll find a way to keep you from getting bored alright." He said with a wink, making Renji go 'ew' and walk away quickly.

**XXX**

**An: wow. The end. Prepare for the epilogues (2 of them) and I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think! **


	21. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue 1: Byakuya x Renji**

A few nights after the trial.

Byakuya stared at the council. This was just outrageous. Okay, so it didn't go as bad as he would've guessed. But this? Really?

He sighed and decided to let them do it their way. It wasn't like they were asking something of him he didn't want. Just something he hadn't thought of doing right now. With a deep sigh he layed down on the table at the center of the room. He could feel Renji stare at him with a soft blush covering his cheeks.

They'd explained what was going to happen in quite a detailed explanation. They accepted that Renji was indeed a very powerful man and would most likely bring no shame to the house. And they were joyed by the news that he indeed wish to create an heir with Renji one day.

But then the council had mentioned the fact that not just anybody could get a noble pregnant. If the reiatsu was too weak, or too different it just wouldn't happen. And they wanted to be sure Renji could before they allowed them to have a 'relationship'. Or in their words. To be wed.

And that's where the cat came out of the bag. They were going to activate his dormant, locked away, reiatsu chamber right now and tonight he and Renji were going to be locked inside his room.

Oh, and he was going to be horny as hell due to the awakening of his chamber.

Then they'd have to wait two weeks until they could finally test him, and if he was indeed pregnant they would be wed as soon as possible

There just was no going slow with the council!

He barely kept from biting his bottom lip when the head elder came to stand beside him and put his hand on his stomach, sending a pulse of Reiatsu through his abdomen.

And then suddenly things started to get dizzingly fast. Or it could just be that the heat and the sensations he was feeling was making him dizzy. That and the blood rushing to his groin. He couldn't even stop himself from blushing, lighting up like a Christmas tree.

The head elder smiled at him and pulled him upright, making his oversensitive nerves spark at the touch. Then Renji, at the commando of the head elder, lifted him bridal style before following the elder man towards Byakuya's room.

The noble could barely hold on to his lover. His limbs that weak and head feeling like it was spinning at all the different sensations when his lover held him even closer. He couldn't hold back a moan when, after the door had closed, his lover gently laid him onto the bed. A passionate kiss was placed on his lips and he moaned once again, now not even trying to keep it back.

"Taichou." Came the husky voice from the man hovering above him.

"Byakuya… It's B-Byakuya."

"Byakuya. Are you sure about this? I am  about to get you pregnant you know. They may not be sure about that. But I am."

The noble nodded and moaned when his body heated up even more at the thought of what was about to happen, while his heart warmed at the thought of having children with Renji.

"God yes I am sure." He pulled Renji in for another searing hot kiss and ground their hips together. "Now hurry up! Please! I'm burning up." He ignored the strange look the redhead was giving him and opened their robes half lidded eyes following Renji's tattoos before tracing them with his fingers. He knew how much that turned the other on.

"This is not only because of the effect the chamber is having on you is it?"

Byakuya glared at the lieutenant. "No. I am very much still in my right mind. I also want this because I love you, and I need you. And NO I am NOT scared. Don't look at me like that. I know you were gonna ask." His glare softened when Renji kissed him passionately again, affectively shutting him up and making him moan.

"just wanted to make sure." Came the soft reply, and before Byakuya could even apprehend what was happening Renji had disrobed and undressed them both.

"Suck."

The ravenhaired immediately obliged, taking the fingers his lover presented to him in his mouth and treating them like he would treat Renji's member during a blowjob.

"Byakuya." The redhead moaned silently before pulling his fingers out of that teasing mouth. "God. You're such a tease." He whispered, now putting one of wet fingers at the man's pucker. He teased back a bit, circling around it before _finally _pushing his finger inside, completely in one thrust.

His other fingers soon followed and after he effectively found Byakuya's prostate; he couldn't hold back any longer. Byakuya's moans were just so delicious. Those half lidded eyes staring up at him, begging him. Lips slightly parted and panting breaths and moans escaping from in between.

He positioned himself and kissed the other passionately while thrusting completely inside in one swift thrust.

"Tell me when I can move." He whispered huskily into the other's ears, knowing damn well the effect he was having on his lover.

"Move. " Came the almost immediate response, making Renji smirk as he started moving; slowly at first, harder and faster as time went by or when Byakuya just simply begged him for it. There was no way he could say no to a begging Byakuya.

With a smirk he lifted Byakuya's legs against his chest, going even deeper and ramming the small, sensitive bundle of nerves dead on every single time.

"Ah! R-Renji! C-Close!"

The smile on the lieutenants lips widened as he noticed the soft stutter. "Me too." He mumbled back and buried himself deeply inside, jabbing the other's prostate once again and coming hard while being pressed against it. This in turn made Byakuya moan out his name as he released all over his own chest and legs, tightening around Renji's now oversensitive member.

The captain let his legs fall down next to Renji again, making the man, who was now no longer supported by said legs, collapse on top of him.

That was the best sex he had ever had. Not that he was going to tell his lover. The man would probably use it against him in some way or another later on if he knew. And when said lover finally rolled of him he slowly put his hand on his stomach, feeling Renji's reiatsu and genetic material being pulled into the chamber, which would soon become a flesh womb sitting in front of his other organs.

Noble pregnancies sure were different from the one Ichigo had experienced. First of all they were longer, and second of all was of course the fact that his chamber would turn into a womb and that his child wouldn't stay as a reiatsu bundle until right before birth.

"I love you Byakuya." Came the gently voice from his left side, suprising him a little, while a large hand joined his on his stomach. It made him smile.

"I love you too, Renji."

XXXX

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at each other, faces flushed. God, those two were LOUD! They shouldn't have accepted the offer to stay at the Kuchiki Estate while their mansion was being built.

"So. How about we have a little show of our own?" Grimmjow asked with a smirk, pouncing his lover. "Let's show them that we can be loud as well."


	22. Epilogue 2 GrimmIchi

**Epilogue 2. GrimmIchi. PWP **

Grimmjow grinned at his lover as he pushed his lover onto their bed. Today had been the marriage. Held at their –finally finished- mansion. Which also meant that right now it was their wedding night. And Grimmjow was planning on making a very good use of the fact that Byakuya – who was now pregnant with twins- wanted to babysit Kaiko. He kept back a snicker at the thought of Byakuya being pregnant with twins. They kind of had expected that with the two of them fucking like rabbits during the week they stayed at the Kuchiki-mansion. After that they decided they couldn't handle it anymore and moved to their own mansion, which was still unfinished at that time.

He pushed their lips together and started opening the teen's wedding Kimono. "You know. You looked absolutely beautiful today Ichi."

The teen's lust filled eyes gazed up at him with a slight scowl. "Speak for yourself. " he mumbled. He didn't really liked being called beautiful, but it had been exactly what he'd thought about Grimmjow when he had appeared in his formal kimono as well.

With a snicker the bluehaired ex-arrancar took a nipple into his mouth, softly sucking on it while pinching the other. He wasn't going to make time for talking right now. He wanted to fuck his husband. And he wanted, no needed, it NOW.

After he made sure that both of the nipples had received a thorough treatment he slowly started lowering himself, passing Ichigo's belly button and happy trail to the member of the teen.

He smirked up at his husband, whose eyes were dark with lust by now, and licked the underside of Ichigo's cock, never breaking eye-contact.

He made sure to lick every part of the treat in front of him before he –finally- took it in his mouth, immediately started to suck softly on it.

Ichigo started releasing soft moans which got louder by the time Grimmjow started to suck harder.

"Grimm… Oh god… Wait…. Urch. Stop! Grimm I'm close." He didn't want to come yet. He wanted this night to go on forever. After not being able to have sex until the mansion was finished because of the 24 hour work times he needed it so much right now.

The ex-espada let go with a obsene sounding pop and smirked at his lover. "You sure you don't want me to go on?"

"J-Just give me a second." The teen mumbled back, scowl placed on his face.

And so they did, waiting for a few seconds until Ichigo felt himself pull back from the edge he was so close to do. The teen nodded softly and pulled Grimmjow close again, pressing their lips together.

Within seconds after the kiss, Grimmjow pushed his fingers against the teen's lips. He didn't even have to tell him what to do as the teen took the fingers in his mouth eagerly. He wetted them sloppily, saliva running down his chin and he didn't even care.

Grimmjow grinned widely when he deemed the fingers wet enough and pulled them out before pushing them inside of the teen, one by one until he was a whimpering mess underneath him.

"You ready?"

"God yes. Hurry." Came the panting reply of the teen as he crushed their lips together once again. "I can't wait any longer."

And neither could Grimmjow, so he thrust inside quickly, in one swift movement, until he was buried till the hilt. Ichigo moaned loudly, immediately thrusting his hips back to meet the ex-arrancar's hard movements.

Grimmjow's smile widened when his berry started begging for more, for him to go harder and faster. So he did. Doing it every time his berry begged for it.

And before they knew it they were once again so close to the edge. Ichigo ready to tumble over it without even being touched up front.

Seconds later he did, moaning out Grimmjow's name as his muscles clenched around the bleu haired male's member, milking him dry as the man came only a little after he did.

Grimmjow collapsed onto his lover, panting harshly as he tried to recollect himself.

"Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice sounded husky, lusty even, making the bluehead stare at him.

"Again?"

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Ichigo was turning into a rabbit as well!

"yes. We have all night. And I'm planning to take advantage of that!"

XXXXX

**AN: I'm so so sorry that this is so short. Normally I have this rule. At least a 1000 words pro chapter. But I just couldn't make it. I kind of had a writers block on this one.  
>Also. Because I'm so close to 100 favs (I need to check again) I'll probably write a bonus chapter that takes place in the future :D <strong>


	23. BONUS

**AN: Voila. The Bonus Chapter is here. Which also means that this is the final chapter of WYBMA :D But don't worry. There will be more IchiGrimm Mpreg stories to come :D **

**XXXX**

Ichigo stared in front of him with a big smile as he watched the seven year old Kaiko chase her little sister: Ayame. She was six years old. Born on a rainy night as her name indicated only a few months after the wedding night. She had soft brown eyes and long white hair. The last probably being a trait from Ichigo's hollow.

Now Imagine Ichigo's face when Unohana-taichou told him he was pregnant again so soon after giving birth to Kaiko. He had chased Grimmjow for days, threatening to chop his dick of. He couldn't believe they had forgotten to put on the necklace! He was never taking it off again!

But after a while he had calmed down and they had started planning ahead again. Thankfully this time they didn't need to do the bonding because of the permanent mark and the fact that this child was 90 percent shinigami and 10 percent hollow made the whole pregnancy easier as well. And shorter! Much to Ichigo's great delight.

And after that things had gone so fast. Before he knew it both his daughters were already 6 years old and he and Grimmjow were talking about getting pregnant again.

A plan they soon started working on, thus resulting in the fact that he was now sitting here, once again highly pregnant.

He yelped when Grimmjow suddenly grabbed him from behind, nibbling his ear.

"Grimm! You're going to scare the boys out of me any of these days!"

"Can't wait for that to happen." The bluehaired man whispered in his husbands ear. "How are they? You had your check-up this morning right?"

"yes. Well. Hiroki (= abundant joy/strength) is still as strong as ever. But he's still taking away most of the reiatsu preserve so Kiyoshi (=pure) is still a little smaller than he should be. But our bonding has been helping. He's been getting enough reiatsu to survive and to even grow a little faster. They'll be alright."

Grimmjow smiled softly at that and hugged his lover even tighter. He was looking forward to having sons.. It wasn't that he enjoyed his daughters. They were so precious to him. He'd kill anybody that would dare to hurt them. But he was just really looking forward to training with his sons. Doing father-son things like going hunting in the woods.

And Ichigo may not completely agree with that future plan but he knew he was going to do that any way. He wanted to give his children something he had when he was just one of the smaller hollows in a clan. He'd had a fatherlike figure there, and they would go hunting together.

A small chuckle escaped his lips when he saw Kaiko finally catch her slightly faster sister. Ayame's great strength was speed, while Kaiko's great strength was the fact that she could always think clearly. She could easily outsmart her little sister.

They started tickling each other while Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back inside the house. "C'mon girls! Lunch will be served soon."

At this the girls immediately stood up, running inside quickly. Lunch! Their favorite time of the day!

XXXXX

Another few weeks passed and Ichigo found himself in labor again, thankful that, this being his third time going into labor, he knew what he could expect to happen. So when he started to feel the immense pressing pain in his stomach he just positioned himself on hands and knees, Grimmjow right next to him together with Unohana. The last one there just to make sure that everything went well.

He groaned as he felt the first child push his way through his stomach muscles, and after only a few minutes Grimmjow caught the first child.

"who is it?" Came Ichigo's soft panting voice.

"It's Kiyoshi." The ex-espada said with a big smile on his face. "he had the brightest blue eyes and his hair is white, just like Ayame's. He's so beautiful Ichi. We've done it again."

"Hand him over." Ichigo mumbled softly, lifting one of his arms so his husband could place his first born son under him. "And then get ready to catch Hiroki because he's ready to come out as well."

Grimmjow nodded with the widest grin on his face as he did as Ichigo asked him. And soon after his second son fell in his hands. His smile widened even more as he placed Hiroki underneath Ichigo as well.

"Bright orange hair and eyes that have multiple colors." Ichigo chuckled as he stared into his son's special eyes. They went from blue on the inside to brown to yellowy on the outside.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-kun. Jaegerjaquez-san. You have two wonderful sons. Now if you don't mind I would like to check up on them. Just to make sure they are alright."

The orange-haired teen nodded and layed himself on his side, allowing Unohana-taichou to pick up his sons.

Half an hour later she came back, smile visible on her lips. And that's all they needed to know. The two boys were fine.

She layed the boys on the bed, inbetween their parents.

"Want me to call your girls in? Or should we let them bother Byakuya, Renji, Takumi and Raiden for a little more? Ayame seems to really like Takumi."

Grimmjow groaned at that. "She really does. Those two are going to end up together someday. I am sure of it. But no. Let them bother the Kuchikis for a little longer. Ichigo is dead tired from going through labor. He needs a little rest."

And with that she left, leaving the four of them alone in the room, Ichigo already asleep, and Grimmjow watching his little boys.

They both knew that it wasn't going to stay calm like this, even thought Ichigo was already asleep. They knew that more children would come. Ichigo was just the kind of man that wanted a big family to take care of, a big family to protect.

XXXX

**AN: That was it. Sorry no sequels intended. But I am planning on more stories, so keep tuned! :D **


End file.
